SasuHina Baby Sitter
by Yuiki Nagi-chan
Summary: "S-Sasuke-kun mau main?"/ "Hn," sahut Sasuke yang kembali berpura-pura cuek./ "K-kalau begitu Sasuke-kun jadi ayahnya, Hinata jadi ibunya, ya?"/ "Yang pantas jadi ayahnya itu aku! Anak kelas 3 SD yang jenius!"/Chap7 Update!
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

"Moshi-moshi Hinata, bagaimana? Kau mau, kan?"

"Moshi-moshi Sakura, entahlah aku tidak begitu suka pesta."

"Ayolah hanya satu jam, please!"

"Baiklah, hanya satu jam, ya?"

"Wahhh, akhirnya! Baiklah aku tunggu nanti malam, jaa."

"ehmm, jaa. Apa nanti malam akan baik-baik saja, ya? Perasaanku tidak enak, nihhh!"

.

.

.

SasuHina Baby Sister

.

By :

.

Yuiki Nagi-chan

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

Pairing : SasuHina, slight NaruSaku, ShikaTema, SaiIno, dan NejiTenten.

.

Rated : T

.

Genre : Romance, Family

.

Warning : AU, OOC maybe, OC, miss typo, age defference, etc...

.

Summary : Kehidupan Hinata dan Sasuke sebagai Baby Sister selama seminggu, akankah mereka bertahan mengurus empat orang anak? Sedangkan mereka tidak pernah akrab sebelumya!

.

.

SasuHina Baby Sister

.

.

"Huwaaaa Hinata, kau cantik sekali!" puji Sakura sambil merangkul kembali sahabat baiknya yang sudah dua tahun ini tidak dilihatnya. Menikah dengan Naruto membuatnya harus pindah ke Iwa karena tugas sang suami. Alhasil Sakura harus mau berpisah dengan banyak sahabat baiknya, termasuk Hinata.

"Te...terima kasih, Sakura! Seperti biasa kau selalu saja berlebihan," sahut Hinata sambil tersipu.

"Benar, kok! Masa nona Hyuga secantik kau ini kubilang jelek, kan nggak lucu!"

"Ahhh Sakura, selalu bisa memuji."

"Hahaha Hinata kau selalu merendah! Oh ya, aku mau ke tempatnya Ino dulu, ya! Katanya dua bulan yang lalu dia baru saja melahirkan, lho! Kau mau ikut, Hinata?"

"Ahhh, iya!"

.

.

.

"Huwaaaa bayi yang lucu! Ini bayi kalian Sai, Ino? Rasanya nggak seimut Ibunya," sindir Sakura sambil tersenyum mengejek. Sepertinya mengejek salah satu sahabat baiknya ini adalah tradisi yang wajib dilakukan Sakura dan Ino kalau bertemu.

"Huhhhh, dasar baka Forehead! Apa kau tidak lihat rambut pirangnya yang warisan dariku? Lagipula hidung, mulut, dan kulitnya juga sama denganku, kan? Setidaknya bayiku ini tidak seaneh anakmu, Ryota yang kelakuannya mirip dengan Naruto mana fisiknya mirip sekali lagi!" sindir Ino balik sambil balas tersenyum mengejek.

"Hei Ini pig, walaupun begitu dia sangat tampan seperti kakeknya! Mana dia pintar sepertiku, yahhh hanya sifatnya saja yang kelewat aktif."

"Tuhhh, kau saja ngaku, kan? Hahaha."

"Sudah-sudah, kalian ini kalau bertemu selalu saja bertengkar. Anak kalian semuanya imut-imut, kok!" lerai Hinata sambil tersenyum memandang bayi Ino yang tampak terlelap digendongan Sai.

"Ehhh, Hinata? Kau sudah datang? Uwahhh aku rindu sekali! Sudah lama, ya nggak ngumpul-ngumpul lagi!" seru Ino sambil memeluk erat Hinata, sedang yang dipeluk sudah tidak kuat lagi bernapas.

"Hei Ino pig, Hinata sudah kehabisan oksigen, tuhhh!" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk Hinata yang sedang kesusahan bernapas dipelukan Ino.

"Ehhhh? Maaf Hinata!" sahut Ino sambil melepas pelukan mautnya pada Hinata.

"I..iya, tidak apa-apa Ino!"

"Sudahlah lebih baik kupanggilkan semuanya kita mulai acaranya!" kata Sakura sambil naik ke atas panggung yang sudah disusun untuk acara karaokean.

"Selamat malam semua! Karena Hinata sudah datang, mari kita mulai reunian kita semua! Ayo, pesta!" Sambut Sakura dari atas panggung sambil mengangkat gelasnya yang berisi wine.

Pesta pun berlangsung meriah dengan karaokean dan gelak tawa disana-sini, bahkan Hinata sendiri merasa rindu dengan masa-masa SMA bersama sahabat-sahabatnya ini. Bahkan walaupun sudah dewasa, sifat mereka tetap sama saja dengan saat masih dibangku SMA. Seperti Ino dan Sakura, masih saja bertengkar dan aktif. Kak Neji dan Sasuke yang masih stoic. Kiba, Naruto, chouji, dan lee yang masih usil. Bahkan Shikamaru masih pemalas dan sering berkata Mendokusai. Benar-benar masa-masa yang dirindukan!

Tanpa terasa pesta pun berakhir dengan Naruto dan Lee yang mabuk dan melantunkan gurauan aneh. Karena takut pulang kemalaman, Hinata pun langsung pamit pulang keapartemennya.

"Ehhhh, tunggu dulu Hinata jangan pergi! Kami punya permohonan padamu!" Seru Sakura sambil mengejar Hinata yang sudah berada tepat dipintu ruang pesta.

"Permohonan apa Sakura?"

"Nggg...sebetulnya aku dan Naruto mau liburan ke Perancis minggu depan, kau mau kan menjaga Ryota selama kami pergi? Please, aku mohon! Dia tidak terlalu bandel, kok!"

"Ehhhhh, tunggu dulu! Hinata akan menjaga Yukari minggu depan! Iya, kan Hinata?" sahut Ino.

"Tidak, Hinata akan menjaga Nadeshiko minggu depan! Iya, kan Hinata?" sahut Temari.

"Hei, Hinata akan menjaga keponakannya Souta! Iya, kan Hinata?" sahut Tenten sambil memasang wajah memelas pada Hinata, sedang yang dipandangi hanya bingung melihat teman-temannya yang minta tolong padanya. Memang sih, diantara semua sahabatnya cuma dia yang masih singel, tapi bukan berarti Hinata harus menerima tawaran itu, kan? Yahhhh, bukan Hinata namanya kalau menolak permohonan orang.

"Nggg sepertinya minggu depan aku bebas pekerjaan. Baiklah aku akan menjaga Yukari, Ryota, Souta, dan Nadeshiko," sahut Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Lagipula aku tinggal diapartemen besar yang sepi, kok! Ditemani beberapa anak-anak yang lucu pasti menambah pengalamanku menjadi seorang Ibu!" batin Hinata.

"Wahhh, benarkah? Terima kasih, Hinata! Kau baik sekali!" teriak Sakura, Ino, Temari dan Tenten sambil memeluk Hinata erat. Ahhh, persahabatan memang indah! Iya, kan Hinata?

.

.

.

.

.

"Oiiiii, Teme!"

"Hn, ada apa Dobe?"

"Hei, kau mau tidak menjaga Ryota minggu depan? Aku mau liburan sama Sakura-chan nihhh!"

"Kenapa tidak titip pada Baby Sister saja, sih!"

"Sakura-chan tidak mau, tuhh! Katanya dia tidak mau mempercayakan Ryota pada orang sembarangan!"

"Aku tidak mau, Dobe! Anak kecil hanya akan merusak apartemen mewahku!"

"Ayolah, Teme! Kau bisa menjaganya dengan Hinata nanti! Please!"

"Memangnya dia mau!"

"Tentu saja! Hinata, kan baik!"

"Hmm, baiklah cuma seminggu, kan?"

"Hehehe tentu, Teme!"

.

.

.

"Hoi, Sasuke!"

"Hn, ada apa Neji?"

"Bisa tidak kau menjaga putraku Souta? Aku dan Tenten harus menjenguk Hiashi Jii-san minggu depan.

"Tapi-

"Tenang saja, Hinata akan membantumu merawat putraku. Terima kasih, ya Sasuke! Aku akan mengantar putraku ke apartemenmu minggu depan, jaa."

"Heii!"

.

.

.

"Hei, Sasuke!"

"Kenapa Shikamaru?"

"Mukamu jangan seperti mayat hidup Sasuke! Nanti kau akan benar-benar mirip dengan Sai,"

"Sudahlah jangan basa-basi! Cepat beri tahu apa keperluanmu!"

"Hahh, Boss merepotkan itu menyuruhku dan Temari untuk mengurus cabang perusahaannya di Suna dan aku tidak bisa mengajak Nadeshiko untuk ikut, itu akan tambah merepotkan pekerjaan merepotkanku dengan Temari. Jadi, bagaimana? Kau bisa, kan?"

"Tapi, aku-

"Tenang saja, Temari sudah minta tolong Hinata untuk menjaga Nadeshiko denganmu, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir. Sudah ya, Temari sudah mengajakku pulang, jaa."

"Woiii Shikamaru!"

.

.

.

"Hallo, Sasuke!"

"Ada apa Sai?"

"Jangan terlalu kaku dengan sepupumu, Sasuke."

"Sudah katakan saja, apa keperluanmu? Aku sedang banyak masalah sekarang! Naruto, Neji, dan Shikamaru menyuruhku menjaga anak mereka! Benar-benat menyebalkan!"

"Sasuke, keperluanku ada hubungannya dengan keponakanmu!"

"Jangan bilang kau mau mengunjungi kakek dan berniat menitipkan anakmu pada sepupumu ini!"

"Hmmm, sebetulnya kurang lebih begitu."

"Jadi, benar tebakanku?"

"Ayolah Sasuke, kau tahu kan Kakek sedang sakit di sana, jadi aku dan Ino akan menjenguknya. Apa susahnya sih menjaga keponakan sendiri!"

"Tapi-

"Hinata juga akan membantumu, sudah, ya jaa."

"Ehhh Sai tunggu! Tunggu Saiiiiii!"

.

.

.

.

.

Next Week at Sasuke's Apartment

.

.

.

Ting Tung Ting Tung..

.

"Ahhhh, siapa sih yang mengganggu pagi-pagi begini!" keluh Sasuke yang baru bangun tidur sambil berjalan ke pintu apartemennya.

Ceklekkk...

"Hallo, Sasuke! Terima kasih sudah mau merawat Ryota selama seminggu penuh! Ini barang bawaannya, untuk makanan dan minumannya sudah kuberitahu pada Hinata, nanti dia akan datang sebentar lagi," kata Sakura yang baru datang ke apartemen Sasuke. Tanpa diberi aba-aba langsung saja Sakura memberikan tas besar yang berisi keperluan Ryota pada Sasuke.

"Ternyata mereka benar-benar mau menitipkan anak mereka, benar-benar menyusahkan!" batin Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura dan Naruto dengan pandangan malas.

"Jaga Ryota dengan baik, ya Teme!"

"Hn, tenang saja, Dobe."

"Sayang, ini Sasuke Jii-chan, dia yang akan merawatmu selama Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan pergi. Baik-baik, ya...jaa!" sahut Sakura sambil bergegas meninggalkan Sasuke dan Ryota didepan apartemen Sasuke. "Hahhh, untung Sasuke nggak berubah pikiran," batin Sakura.

"Tunggu apa lagi bocah, cepat sana masuk!" suruh Sasuke sambil menatap tajam ke arah Ryota.

"Baiklah Sasuke Jii-chan!" sahut Ryota sambil nyengir dan segera masuk kedalam apartemen Sasuke.

"Huhhh, benar-benar mirip Dobe! Apa semua akan baik-baik saja?" batin Sasuke sambil membayangkan apartemen mewahnya jadi kandang bagi bocah-bocah ingusan nanti. "Hiii, benar-benar mengerikan!" batin Sasuke lagi.

Belum lama Sasuke menutup pintu apartemennya, bel berbunyi kembali.

Ting Tung Ting Tung...

"Iya, tunggu sebentar!" teriak Sasuke dari dalam. "Hei bocah ingusan, aku lihat tamu dulu, kau jangan menyentuh apapun, mengerti?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengancam pada Ryota.

"Hehehe, tenang saja Sasuke Jii-chan, semua akan aman terkendali," sahut Ryota dengan polos sambil menampilkan cengiran khasnya.

"Hmmm, bagus!"

Ting Tung Ting Tung...

"Iya, sabar sedikit!"

Ceklekkkk

"Hoi, Sasuke! Ini putraku Souta, rawat dia baik-baik! Jangan lupa kalau dia mandi pakaikan dia shampo merek terkenal di tas ini! Oh ya, dia paling tidak suka disentuh rambut panjangnya jadi jangan kau sentuh! Sudah, ya aku terburu-buru, jaa," kata Neji yang baru datang sambil menyerahkan tas biru besar pada Sasuke.

"Souta, jangan merepotkan orang, ya!" pinta Tenten pada anaknya yang masih berumur 6 tahun.

"Tentu Kaa-san, dalam keluarga Hyuga tata krama dan sopan santun itu nomor satu!" jawab Souta mantap sambil bergegas masuk kedalam apartemen Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi, jaa," pamit Tenten dan langsung menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke.

"Kenapa daritadi mereka semua terburu-buru meninggalkanku, sih! Memangnya aku kenapa? Batin Sasuke bingung. Alhasil Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu dan segera beranjak dari pintu apartemen.

"Hei, bocah ingusan! Apa yang kau tonton?" tanya Sasuke heran melihat Souta sudah duduk manis diruang tamunya sambil menatap serius siaran ditelevisi.

"Aku punya nama Jii-san, Namaku Souta! Dan yang kutonton ini perkembangan ekonomi di negara Hi, masa siaran begini saja Jii-san tidak tahu? Sekarang perkembangan ekonomi perusahaan Hyuga makin pesat karena banyaknya sektor-sektor yang baru dibangun Tou-san dan Ojiii-san.

"Huhhhh, benar-benar anak Neji!" batin Sasuke sweadrop.

Ting Tung Ting Tung...

"Hei bocah-bocah ingusan, aku akan melihat tamu diluar jangan ada yang berani menyentuh benda berharga apapun, mengerti?"

"Tentu Jii-chan!" sahut Ryota sambil kembali bermain dengan ultraman nya.

"Hmm!" sahut Souta sambil melanjutkan aktivitas menonton Tv nya.

Ceklekkkkkkk...

"Hai Sasuke~! Ini Yukari, coba kau gendong sebentar!" pinta Ino yang baru sampai sambil menyerahkan bayinya, Yukari ke gendongan Sasuke.

"Hei, anak kalian masih bayi?"

"Tentu saja Sasuke~! Oh ya, semua kebutuhan Yukari ada di tas pink ini. Tenang saja sebentar lagi Hinata akan datang, sudah ya Jaa~!" pamit Ino sambil menggandeng Sai bergegas pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Sial! Kenapa mereka tidak bilang kalau anak mereka masih bayi, sih! Siapa yang mau ganti popoknya?" gerutu Sasuke kesal.

Belum sempat Sasuke ke ruang tamu, bel kembali berbunyi.

Ting Tung Ting Tung...

"Sial! Berapa bocah ingusan lagi yang akan membuat apartemenku jadi kandang bocah-bocah ingusan!" gerutu Sasuke sambil menuju ke arah pintu apartemennya. Masih menggendong Yukari tentu saja.

"Oh Hai, Sasuke!" salam Temari sambil tersenyum manis.

"hai, Sasuke!" salam Shikamaru dengan nada malas.

"Sudahlah tidak usah banyak alasan lagi, mana anak kalian?" tanya Sasuke yang kelihatan sedikit risih menggendong Yukari.

"Ohhh Ini dia putri kami Nadeshiko! Tenang saja Sasuke dia anak pintar dan penurut jadi kau tidak akan terlalu repot! Semua makanan, baju, serta keperluan lainnya ada ditas ini. Hinata juga sedang menuju kemari jadi kau tidak akan terlalu repot. Oh, sudah waktunya, jaa," pamit Temari sambil berlari ke arah Shikamaru yang telah duluan meninggalkannya.

"Huhhhh, benar-benar bencana! Hoi bocah ingusan no 4 cepat sana masuk!" suruh Sasuke pada gadis kecil berambut hitam dikuncir dua dengan mata berwarna hitam. Benar-benar perpaduan Temari dan Shikamaru.

"Namaku Nadeshiko, Jii-san! Dan jangan menyebutku bocah ingusan no 4! Itu semua merepotkan tahu!" sahut Nadeshiko sambil berjalan masuk menuju apartemen Sasuke.

"Huhhhh, yang ini benar-benar anak Shikamaru!" batin Sasuke sweadrop.

Ting Tung Ting Tung...

"Siapa lagi, sih!" gerutu Sasuke yang sudah berada diruang tamu.

"Hei bocah ingusan no 4!"

"Siapa?" tanya Souta, Ryota, dan Nadeshiko bersamaan.

"Kau bocah ingusan yang rambutnya dikuncir dua!" jawab Sasuke kesal.

"Aku Nadeshiko, Jii-san! Benar-benar merepotkan!" gerutu Nadeshiko.

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak bertanya! Ini, gendong bayi ingusan no 3 ini!"

"Huuhhh, merepotkan!"

"Dan untuk kalian bocah ingusan no 1 dan 2! Ingat pesanku tadi! Jangan ada yang merusak barang-barang berhargaku, mengerti?"

"Iya!" jawab semuanya kompak.

Ting Tung Ting Tung...

Ceklekkkkk...

"Hahhh, kau datang rupanya, cepat kau urus bocah-bocah ingusan itu dan buatkan aku sarapan aku belum makan daritadi!" perintah Sasuke yang melihat Hinata sudah muncul didepan pintu apartemennya.

"Ehhhh? Mereka sudah datang?"

"Tentu saja! Cepat sana! Bocah-bocah ingusan itu sudah minta makan daritadi!"

"I...iya!"

"Huftttt, benar-benar mengerikan ide jadi Baby Sister ini! Kupastikan kalian mendapat balasan saat pulang nanti Dobe, Sai, Shikamaru, Neji! Ancam Sasuke sambil meremas rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

"AKU BENCI BOCAH-BOCAH INGUSAN!"

.

.

.

Bersambung ke Chap selanjutnya...

.

.

.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic Nagi-chan ^^

Nagi-chan harap setelah dibaca, para Readers berkenan untuk review!

Jika reviewnya kurang dari 10 rencananya Nagi-chan nggak bakal lanjutin fic ini, karena sepertinya nggak ada yang minat membaca fic Nagi-chan T.T...

Jadi, para Readers yang mau fic ini dilanjut harap review ^^

R

E

V

I

E

W

PLEASE! ^^

.

.


	2. The Disaster!

.

.

.

"Uchiha-san, ini tehnya. Sebentar lagi yakiniku nya akan masak, kau tunggu sebentar, ya!"

"Hn."

"Uchiha-san, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Hn."

"Hmm, ke...kenapa? Ahh, maksudku kenapa kau mau...ya, rrr...jadi...baby sitter...seperti ini?"

Byurrrrrrr...

"A...apa?"

.

.

SasuHina Baby Sitter

By : Yuiki Nagi-chan

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuHina, slight NaruSaku, ShikaTema, NejiTenten, SaiIno.

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rated : T

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Age Defference, miss typo, ide pasaran, etc...

Summary : Tanpa tanggung jawab NaruSaku, ShikaTema, NejiTenten, dan SaiIno menitipkan anak mereka pada Sasuke dan Hinata. Sasuke yang stress, Hinata yang merangkap menjadi Okaa-san, dan empat bocah yang menyebalkan. Bagaimana jadinya?

.

.

SasuHina Baby Sitter

Happy Reading!

.

.

"Apa-apaan kau, Hinata! Jangan menyebutku Baby Sitter!"

"Ma...maaf Uchiha-san. Aku hanya...bertanya."

"Cihh, merepotkan! Memang kau mau tahu apa alasanku mau repot-repot menjaga bocah-bocah itu?"

"Ehh? Memangnya boleh?"

"Hn. Aku mau menjaga bocah-bocah itu karena kau juga ikut membantuku."

"Ehhh?"

"Dengan kau diapartemenku, aku dapat menyuruhmu untuk...

"U...untuk?"

"Untuk...membantuku memasang mesin cuci, kompor gas, dan kulkas sialan itu!"

"Hahhh?"

"Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu! Aku sudah mencoba memasang barang-barang elektronik itu dengan petunjuk yang ada dibuku panduan, tapi yang ada barang-barang itu malah mengeluarkan asap."

"La...lalu, kemana kulkas, mesin cuci, dan kompor gas itu?"

"Sudah kubuang. Nanti akan kubeli lagi yang lebih bermerek dan berkualitas. Kalau perlu akan kuimpor dari eropa. Benda-benda sialan itu benar-benar merepotkan!"

"Ja...jadi Uchiha-san mau merawat anak-anak itu agar...aku jadi pembantu...disini?"

"Yapp, tepat! Jadi, siapkan barang-barang keperluanmu selama satu minggu disini! Kau akan jadi Baby sitter sekaligus pembantuku diapartemen ini!"

Dan penyesalan menghantui hati kecil Hinata."Kenapa aku begitu bodoh?"

oOoOoOoOo

.

"Naruto, apa kau yakin Ryouta akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura. Raut wajah khawatir terpampang jelas diwajahnya.

"Tenang saja! Teme itu tidak akan berbuat macam-macam pada Ryota." sahut Naruto tenang. Pandangannya fokus kejalan raya, menjaga mobil yang dikendarainya agar aman terkendali.

"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Hehehe, aku sudah mengancamnya." jawab Naruto seraya menampilkan cengiran khasnya.

"Mengancamnya? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa, hehehe."

Bletakkkkkkk...

"Dasar bodoh!"

"I...itaii Sakura-chan."

.

oOoOoOo

.

"Neji, kalau hanya mau menjenguk Hiashi-Jiisan bukannya kita bisa mengajak Souta?"

"Tentu saja tidak! kau tahu kan setelah tiga hari kita menjenguk Hiashi-Jiisan kita bisa langsung pergi liburan ke Iwa. Kalau Souta ikut bisa-bisa dia berkomentar yang kelewat jauh."

"Memang siapa Tou-san nya yang selalu berkomentar kelewat jauh? Kau dan dia itu bagai pinang dibelah seratus! Aku capek kalau setiap hari harus menyisir rambutmu dan Souta."

"Menyisir rambutku itu suatu kehormatan seharusnya kau bangga."

"Apanya yang suatu kehormatan?" batin Tenten sweadrop.

.

oOoOoOo

.

"Hmm, Shika?"

"Apa?"

"Apa Nadeshiko akan baik-baik saja? Aku tidak percaya si Sasuke itu bisa menjaga anak. Mengganti popok dan mencuci baju saja dia tidak bisa, kan?"

"Tenang saja, ada Hinata yang akan membantunya. Lagipula kalau begini pekerjaan kita di Suna akan cepat selesai dan kita bisa liburan dulu beberapa hari tanpa hal merepotkan seperti Nadeshiko."

Bletakkkkkkkk

"Jangan mengatai anak sendiri merepotkan, pemalas!"

.

oOoOoOoOo

"Ino."

"Hmm, kenapa Sai?" sahut Ino. Menoleh sebentar kearah Sai lalu fokus kembali pada kukunya yang sedang dipoles kuteks.

"Kau tidak khawatir pada Yukari? Dia masih bayi, kenapa kau titipkan pada Sasuke?" tanya Sai. Raut menyesal dan kasihan terlihat jelas diwajahnya yang biasanya hanya menampilkan senyum yang dianggap orang-orang itu palsu.

"Tenang saja ada Hinata yang merawatnya."

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu santai mengambil keputusan?"

"Ayolah, Sai! Aku capek harus bangun tengah malam gara-gara tangisannya yang memekkakan telinga. Lagipula aku butuh refreshing dari mengurus anak dan liburan berdua bersamamu, mengenang masa remaja kita."

"Sifatmu benar-benar tidak berubah. Benar-benar seorang Yamanaka." batin Sai sweadrop.

"Jadi, kita akan liburan kemana?" tanya Ino antusias.

"Terserah kau sajalah, asal jangan ke Suna, aku bisa bangkrut jika kau membeli berlusin-lusin baju dari butik milik Matsuri," sahut Sai. Masih fokus mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Okey, kita akan ke pantai di Iwa."

"Setidaknya disana tidak ada ancaman serius untuk keuanganku," batin Sai lega.

"Kyaaaaa, disana pasti banyak pria-pria tampan! Aku akan tampil cantik dengan bikini yang baru kubeli kemarin bersama Karin," sahut Ino dengan mata berbinara-binar.

"Apalagi ini?" batin Sai. Hatinya kini sudah meronta-ronta sambil meneriakkan...

"Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada orang seperti ini?"

.

oOoOoOoO

.

"Souta, Ryota, Nadeshiko ayo, makan!" panggil Hinata dari arah dapur.

"Iya, Obaa-san!" sahut mereka serempak.

"Uchiha-san, tolong gendong Yukari sebentar! Aku akan mengambilkan mangkuk buburnya." pinta Hinata sambil menyerahkan Yukari pada Sasuke.

"Heiiii, kenapa harus aku!" sahut Sasuke dengan raut wajah tidak terima.

"Ihhhh, bau apa ini? Ryota kau buang angin, ya?" tanya Nadeshiko sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Tidak sopan! Kalau buang angin jangan dimeja makan!" timpal Souta ikut menutup hidungnya.

"Bukan aku, kok!" sahut Ryota santai sambil melahap yakiniku nya tanpa memperdulikan bau busuk yang tercium di indera pembaunya.

"Lalu siapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap sinis ketiga bocah ingusan dihadapannya.

"U...Uchiha-san...itu...Yukari..." tunjuk Hinata pada Yukari dengan terbata-bata.

"Apanya?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Yukari pup tuhh, ganti popoknya sana!" sahut Souta tenang.

"Merepotkan," sahut Nadeshiko menimpali.

"Wahhh, Sasuke Jii-chan kena pup nya Yukari, ihhhhh!" seru Ryota sambil menampilkan wajah mengejek.

"APA-APAAN BAYI INGUSAN INI!"

.

oOoOoOo

"Selamat datang Neji, Tenten!" sambut Hiashi. Tampak diwajahnya yang mulai menua raut wajah senang dan bahagia kedatangan keponakannya bersama menantunya.

"Terima kasih Hiashi Jii-san."

"Kemana cucu kebanggaanku, Souta?"

"Dia bersama Hinata di Konoha," sahut Neji tenang.

"Yahhh, kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya? Padahal Jii-san punya beberapa buku ekonomi menarik seputar bisnis Hyuga corporation dan juga beberapa artikel seputar rahasia rambut berkilau khas Hyuga." jelas Hiashi. Raut wajah bahagianya tampak meredup mendengar cucu kesayangannya atau bisa dibilang satu-satunya tidak ikut datang mengunjunginya.

"Jii-san?"

"Kenapa Neji?"

"Boleh kuminta buku-buku itu?"

"Tentu saja, buku mengenai ekonomi itu, kan?"

"Bukan, yang satunya!"

"Yang mana?" tanya Hiashi bingung.

"Tentang rahasia rambut berkilau khas Hyuga."

"Ohh, yang itu! Tentu saja, ayo masuk!" ajak Hiashi. Matanya kini berbinar-binar senang melihat keponakannya mau berbincang dengannya seputar rambut berkilau khas Hyuga.

"Like Father like Son. Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada orang seperti, Neji?" batin Tenten sweadrop.

.

oOoOoOo

"Naruto, memangnya kau mengancam Sasuke dengan cara apa?"

"Kau mau tahu, Sakura-chan? Hehehe, baiklah akan kuberitahu."

.

.

FlashBack

"Ayolah, Sasuke! Hanya seminggu, aku butuh liburan dari anak seaktif Ryota!" pinta Naruto. Sekarang posenya sudah sujud-sujud dikaki sang Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Sifatmu sama dengannya, Dobe! Ngapain kau butuh liburan dari duplikat dirimu sendiri, dasar bodoh!"

"Jangan bilang begitu, dong Teme! Aku mohon!" pinta Naruto lagi, sekarang sambil sembah-sembah dan merata-ratap dibawah kaki Sasuke.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak!"

"Huhhh, keras kepala sekali, sih! Jika kau masih bersikeras tidak mau menjaga Ryota, besok pagi didepan Konoha Departemen Store akan terpajang recklame besar bertuliskan UCHIHA SASUKE YANG PINTAR DAN JENIUS TIDAK TAHU CARA MEMASANG KABEL KULKAS, MESIN CUCI DAN KOMPOR GAS! Kau mau?" ancam Naruto. Kilat emosi dan amarah terpancar dari matanya seakan-akan berkata...

"Enak aja! Loe kira cuma loe aja yang bisa cool dan jaim? Gue juga bisa kale!"

"Cihhh, dasar licik kau Dobe! Ingat hanya seminggu! Lebih dari seminggu anakmu akan kugantung!" ancam Sasuke dengan raut wajah horor dan meyakinkan. Padahal dihatinya udah menciut banget. Si Uchiha nggak tahu masang kabel mesin cuci, kulkas, dan kompor gas? Apa kata dunia? Bisa dicincang sama Fugaku dia.

"I...iya tidak perlu memajang wajah horor begitu dong, Teme."

.

End Flashback

.

"Begitu Sakura-chan." ujar Naruto mengakhiri cerita ancaman seorang Uchiha bungsu, yang dijamin menggegerkan dunia internasional.

"Ya...yang benar saja...Sasuke tidak tahu cara memasang kabel...kulkas?" sahut Sakura. Rasa syok, kaget dan nggak percaya tampak jelas disorot matanya.

"Tepat sekali! Berita heboh, kan? Kalau mau mengancam Sasuke tinggal bongkar rahasianya beres, kan?"

Bletakkkkk...

"APANYA YANG BERES, BAKAAAAA!"

.

oOoOoOo

"Yakkk, bagus! Ambil perekat yang ada dikanannya lalu rekatkan dibagian depannya, terus lanjutkan dengan yang sebelah kiri. Bagaimana gampang kan, Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata innocence. Rasa bahagia dan senang menyelimutinya. Kapan lagi melihat seorang Uchiha mengganti popok bayi?

"Apanya yang gampang! Ini bahkan lebih sulit dari soal matematika!" jawab Sasuke. Keringat dingin sudah menetes dari keningnya menandakan konsentrasi hebat dalam menyelesaikan sebuah kegiatan yang nyatanya hanyalah...mengganti popok bayi!

"Lho, hanya memakaikan popok ke bayi, masa susah, sih?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Cihhh, sudahlah urus bayi ingusan no 3 itu!"

"Tunggu sebentar Uchiha-san, aku ambil buburnya Yukari dulu."

"Cihhh, bayi ingusan awas kalau kau melakukan hal-hal tidak terpuji dan menjijikkan seperti itu lagi!" ancam Sasuke sambil menatap Yukari dengan tatapan mengancam. Sedang yang ditatap hanya menatap heran pada Sasuke, sampai...

Bletakkkk, Bletakkkkkk, Bletakkkkk...

"Heiii, Hentikan bayi ingusan bodoh! Singkirkan botol susumu dari kepalaku! Kubilang hentikan, bayi ingusan! Hei, hentikan sakit, dasar bodoh! awww, hentikan bayi bodoh!"

Bletakkkk...Bletakkkk...Bletakkkkkk

Dan banyak benjolan yang diterima Sasuke dari Yukari. Good Job, Baby!

.

oOoOoOo

"Shika, kita sudah sampai, nihh! Ayo, turun!" ajak Temari sambil menarik-narik tangan Shikamaru dari mobil.

"Iya, iya aku turun sekarang. Benar-benar merepotkan!"

"Merepotkan katamu! Aku yang mengemudikan mobil dari Konoha sampai Suna, dan kau masih berkata MEREPOTKAN!" bentak Temari kesal. Bahu dan punggungnya sudah pegal mengemudikan mobil dan pria pemalas dihadapannya masih berkata merepotkan?

Bletakkkkk, Bletakkkkk, Bletakkkkk...

"Cepat angkat koper dan barang-barang lainnya dari bagasi!" pinta Temari pada Shikamaru sambil menunjuk bagasi mobil.

"Ba...baik nona Temari!" sahut Shikamaru lemas seraya memegangi benjolan-benjolan dikepalanya."Aku tidak tahu apalagi perbedaan Okaa-san dengannya selain rambut pirang kuncir empatnya. Yang pasti dia lebih menyeramkan dari Okaa-san!" gumam Shikamaru histeris sambil mengangkat koper-koper dibagasi.

"Kau bilang sesuatu, Shi-ka-maru?" tanya Temari seraya menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan Kalau-membantah-kau-akan-benar-benar-kubunuh!

"Ti...tidak Temari!"

"Bagus! Jika kudengar satu kata merepotkan lagi, kau akan kusuruh menjemput Nadeshiko di Konoha sekarang juga dengan menggunakan kakimu!" ancam Temari sambil memasuki hotel mewah keluarga Sabaku dengan anggunnya.

"Benar, kan? Dia lebih mengerikan dari Ibuku." batin Shikamaru sweadrop.

"Shika, cepat kemari!"

"I...iya Temari!"

.

oOoOoOo

"Huwaaaaaaa, pantainya indah sekali, Sai!" seru Ino girang melihat pemandangan pantai yang terhampar jelas dihadapannya. Dimana-mana hanya pasir dan birunya laut yang terlihat, ditambah dengan para pria tampan yang bertebaran memperlihatkan tubuh atletis mereka ditambah perut yang owww bagi Ino.

"Yang indah pantainya, apa para prianya?"

"Tentu saja para prianya, Sai! Sekarang cepat kita kepenginapan yang ada diujung sana, kelihatannya bagus!"

"Hahhh, tidak pernah berubah." sahut Sai pasrah.

"Cepat Sai! Aku mau segera memakai bikini yang baru kubeli kemarin! Pasti semua pria akan tertarik padaku! Ahhh, jadi malu, aku kan ibu dari satu anak! Kyaaaaa malunya!"

"Apa-apaan itu?" batin Sai sweadrop.

"Cepat kemari, Sai!"

"Iya, iya!" sahut Sai yang sibuk mengemas koper dan barang-barang keperluan tamasya lainnya dari bagasi mobil."Mimpi apa aku semalam, Kami-sama!"

.

oOoOoOo

"Huwahahahahaha Sasuke Jii-chan kayak monster jelek yang melawan ultraman, hahahahaha," seru Ryota saat melihat kepala Sasuke penuh dengan benjolan.

Bletakkkkk...

"Berkata yang tidak-tidak lagi kau bakalan kugantung!" ancam Sasuke seraya menatap tajam Ryota.

"Iya, Jii-chan!"

"Sudahlah Uchiha-san, Yukari kan tidak sengaja," sahut Hinata seraya menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"APANYA YANG TIDAK SENGAJA? DIA MEMUKULKU SEMBILAN KALI TANPA HENTI!" teriak Sasuke frustasi.

"Ayolah, latihan menjadi calon tou-san. Karin-san pasti senang jika tahu kau sudah pandai mengganti popok bayi," ujar Hinata sambil menyuapi Yukari dipangkuannya.

"Cihhh, bukan urusanmu!" sahut Sasuke kesal.

"BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM! ADA BOCAH YANG SEDANG MAKAN DISINI, BERHENTILAH ADU MULUT!" bentak Souta sambil menatap Sasuke dan Hinata berulang-ulang dengan tatapan sinis.

"Gomen Souta, Obaa-san ribut," sahut Hinata lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bukan Obaa-san yang ribut tapi si pantat ayam ini yang teriak-teriak," sahut Souta santai sambil melanjutkan kembali acara makannya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang pantat ayam, bocah ingusan no 2?" tanya Sasuke dengan aura membunuh.

"Tentu saja Jii-san. Model rambut aneh sifat stoic, jaim dan bodoh! Mirip pantat ayam," jawab Souta.

"Dasar Kuntilanak!" caci Sasuke sambil menjambak rambut panjang Souta.

"Hentikan, pantat ayam! Kau merusak rambut berkilauku!"

"Rasakan kuntilanak!"

"Dasar pantat ayam!

"Kuntilanak!"

"Bodoh, tidak punya otak!"

"Dasar bocah ingusan!"

Bletakkkkkk, Bakkkkkkk, Bukkkkkkkk, Cessssssss, Bukkkkkkkk, Bletakkkkkkk...

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Hinata melerai.

Bletakkkkkk, Bletakkkkkkkk...

Dan masing-masing benjolan terpampang jelas dikepala Sasuke dan Souta berkat Yukari yang memukulkan botol susunya tepat dikepala mereka berdua.

Perhatian : Berhati-hatilah pada bayi yang berumur 6 bulan! Mereka adalah tuyul kecil bersenjata botol susu!

Ting Tung Ting Tung...

"Iya, tunggu sebentar! Uchiha-san aku akan membukakan pintu dulu, ya! Tolong jaga anak-anak!" pinta Hinata. Kakinya langsung melangkah menuju pintu apartemen meninggalkan Sasuke yang terus menggerutu sambil sekali-kali menjitak kepala Souta.

Ceklekkk...

"Ohhh, Mikoto Obaa-san, Fugaku-Jiisan! Silahkan masuk!" pinta Hinata seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Wahhhh, Hinata-chan! Senang bertemu denganmu! Tumben sekali kamu mampir keapartemen Sasuke, memangnya ada reunian?" tanya Mikoto antusias. Dari dulu Hinata memang dianggap Mikoto sebagai anak perempuannya sendiri. Sifatnya yang manis, lucu dan menggemaskan membuat Hinata terlihat berbeda dengan teman wanita Sasuke yang kebanyakan centil dan genit. Bahkan pacar Sasuke saja sama seperti para fans girlnya, genit dan centil, make up yang dikenakkannya juga berlapis-lapis ditambah kacamata yang sungguh membuat Mikoto langsung mendapat feeling buruk dari pacar Sasuke, Karin.

"Kenapa bukan Hinata-chan saja?" pertanyaan itulah yang sering terngiang dibenak Mikoto saat memikirkan pacar putra bungsunya yang notaben calon menantunya. Hinata kan manis, kalem, imut, body nya juga oke, lemah lembut, penyayang, patuh, dan rajin menabung. Apa yang kurang coba? Jangan-jangan mata Sasuke terkena infeksi saraf yang membuatnya melihat orang cantik jadi jelek begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi, apa mungkin? Sungguh diluar logika. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Mikoto pusing apalagi menjalaninya?

"Mikoto Obaa-san? Ada apa?" tanya Hinata memecah lamunan singkat Mikoto.

"Ahhh, tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan. Obaa-san hanya lelah. Perjalanan dari Suna kemari benar-benar membuat pegal persendian Obaa-san," kilah Mikoto.

"Ohhh, begitu. Nanti biar Hinata pijat, ya? Kebetulan Hinata menginap disini selama seminggu karena dititipi anak-anak untuk dijaga bersama Sasuke," jelas Hinata. Senyum lembut terlukis jelas diwajahnya.

"Benar, kah? Ya, ampun Obaa-san senang sekali bisa bersama Hinata-chan selama seminggu disini! Nanti Obaa-san akan membuatkan cake blue berry kesukaanmu, bagaimana?"

"Arigatou Obaa-san! Akan saya buatkan teh herbal kesukaan Obaa-san dan teh tawar kesukaan Fugaku Jii-san," sahut Hinata seraya masuk menuju ruang dapur.

"Ahhh, jangan repot-repot begitu, Hinata-chan! Seharusnya kan Sasuke yang menyambut kami, memangnya kemana dia?" tanya Mikoto. Pandangannya kini menelusuri setiap sudut apartemen putra bungsunya itu, tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Uchiha-san sedang menjaga anak-anak makan didapur. Jika Mikoto Obaa-san dan Fugaku Jii-san mau bergabung, silahkan saja!" tawar Hinata lembut.

"Boleh, kah? Kalau begitu ayo, Fugaku-kun kita ke dapur, aku mau lihat anak-anak yang dijaga Sasuke dan Hinata-chan," ajak Mikoto senang. Kakinya langsung melangkah kedapur menyusul Hinata yang berada didepan.

"Hn," sahut Fugaku.

"Siapa yang datang?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat Hinata kembali ke dapur. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada dua orang yang melangkah tepat dibelakang Hinata.

"Okaa-san? Otou-san? Kok, bisa kemari?" tanya Sasuke. Raut kaget, heran dan bingung mulai nampak diwajahnya yang biasanya stoic.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kamu tidak suka kalau orang tuamu kemari? Pantas Itachi selalu mengomel dan menggerutu setiap pulang dari tempatmu, ternyata kau kasar padanya, ya kan?" tanya Fugaku. Tatapannya seakan-akan menuduhkan tuduhan berat pada Sasuke. Sedang yang ditatap sudah berkeringat dingin tidak tahu mau melakukan apa.

"Bu...bukan begitu Tou-san. Sai bilang dia akan mengunjungi Tou-san dan Kaa-san yang katanya sakit dan sudah memberitahu kalian kalau dia akan datang bersama Ino dua hari yang lalu. Jadi, bukankah seharusnya kalian menunggu kedatangannya disana?" tanya Sasuke. Rasa takut dan gemetar akan kemarahan Fugaku berhasil membuat nyali Uchiha bungsu yang stoic ini menciut.

"Dia tidak pernah menghubungi kami, kok!" sahut Mikoto heran.

"Apa? Berarti aku dibohongi! Sialan, padahal aku sudah capek-capek menjaga bayi ingusan mereka!" gerutu Sasuke. Dalam hatinya sudah mencak-mencak dan menyumpahi sepupunya yang satu itu."Awas saja saat kau pulang, Sai! Hadiah mengerikan akan menantimu!" batin Sasuke sambil menampilkan seringainya.

"Anak Sai? Berarti cucuku, dong! Mana, mana? Yang mana cucuku?" tanya Mikoto antusias. Pandangannya langsung meneliti setiap sudut ruang dapur apartemen Sasuke. Anak pertama yang dilihatnya bergender laki-laki atau perempuan? Pokoknya susah ditebak. umur sekitar enam tahunan berambut coklat panjang, wajah stoic, mata lavender, dan makan dengan tenang. Berarti bukan cucunya, keturunan Uchiha maupun Yamanaka tidak ada yang bermata lavender dan berambut coklat berkilau seperti itu, walau wajah stoicnya sebelas dua belasan sama Sasuke. Lalu anak yang kedua bergender perempuan. Rambutnya hitam legam dikuncir dua keatas, matanya hitam, kulitnya putih bersih umurnya sekitar enam tahunan sama dengan anak pertama yang dilihat Mikoto. Raut wajahnya kelihatan tidak memiliki semangat hidup dan cenderung santai atau pemalas. Ini juga bukan, Uchiha tidak ada yang memiliki model rambut jingkrak dan raut wajah seperti itu, walaupun nggak bisa dipungkiri kalau rambutnya dan matanya persis seperti ciri-ciri seorang Uchiha. Lalu anak ketiga bergender laki-laki. Umur sekitar lima tahunan. rambut pirang cerah mata hijau emerald kulit putih dan makan dengan tidak beretika. Yang ini malah sangat bertolak belakang sama Uchiha jadi belum dua detik melihat anak itu, Mikoto sudah yakin duluan kalau anak itu bukan seorang Uchiha. Dan yang terakhir, seorang bayi perempuan mungil yang ada digendongan Sasuke. Bayi itu mungkin baru berumur enam bulan berambut pirang tapi bermata onyx? Kulitnya putih cerah mulut dan hidungnya memang tidak mirip Uchiha tapi Mikoto yakin itu keturunan Yamanaka. Sedangkan raut wajah dan ekspresinya benar-benar mirip dengan seorang Uchiha. Jadi, tanpa pikir panjang Mikoto langsung menghambur ke arah bayi mungil itu dan segera menggendongnya dengan lembut.

"Wahhh, Mikoto Obaa-san tahu yang mana anaknya Ino dan Sai, ya?" tanya Hinata. Kaget, takjub, dan terpesona. Itulah yang nampak diwajah Hinata. Padahal baru ketemu, tapi sudah mengetahui yang mana cucunya. Itu hebat, kan?

"Hmmm, feeling mungkin?" tebak Sasuke asal.

"Lebih tepatnya feeling sebagai wanita. Ingat Sasuke, wanita itu makhluk yang paling peka dan perasa jadi, hati-hati kalau bertindak pada wanita!" sahut Fugaku menjelaskan.

"Hn."

"Ini, silahkan diminum tehnya Fugaku Jii-san, Mikoto Obaa-san!" tawar Hinata seraya menaruh nampan berisi teh dan beberapa kue diatas meja kecil disudut dapur, tepat disebelah kirinya terdapat sofa kecil berwarna biru tua.

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan! Senang rasanya kalau memiliki anak perempuan sepertimu! Oh ya, katanya Itachi juga lagi mencari calon istri, kan? Bagaimana, kau mau tidak sama Itachi? Dia lebih baik lho dari Sasuke," kata Mikoto seraya mengerling pada Hinata.

"Se...sepertinya untuk saat ini, Hinata fokus dulu untuk kuliah dan hidup mandiri Obaa-san. Otou-san berpesan kalau aku harus lulus secepatnya agar dapat segera memimpin Hyuga Corporation bersama Neji-nii," jawab Hinata. Rona merah sudah menjalar diwajahnya begitu mendengar kalau Mikoto mau menawarkannya putra sulung kebanggaan Fugaku itu.

"Ohhh, begitu! Ya, sudahlah kalau belum waktunya. Yang penting Obaa-san akan selalu menganggap Hinata-chan sebagai putri Obaa-san tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Tentu, Mikoto Obaa-san!" jawab Hinata senang. Kenangan tentang Okaa-sannya kembali berputar. Sosok Mikoto benar-benar mirip dengan sosok Okaa-sannya yang telah tiada.

"Sasuke Jii-chan," panggil Ryota seraya menarik-narik ujung baju Sasuke.

"Kenapa bocah ingusan no 1?" tanya Sasuke. Raut jengkel dan kesal terlihat diwajahnya yang stoic.

"Hari ini ada pembukaan pameran Gundam di Kononoha Departemen store, temani dong!" pinta Ryota. Tatapan memelas dan raut wajah dibuat sedih dan innocence terpajang diwajah Ryota dan dengan suksesnya membuat Mikoto dan Hinata luluh.

"Sasuke, kau harus mau menemani anak ini!" perintah Mikoto sambil menatap putra bungsunya itu. Sedang yang ditatap hanya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain."ckk, kebiasaan," komentar Mikoto melihat kelakuan putranya itu.

"Ryota, bagaimana kalau Obaa-san saja yang menemani? Kau mau?" tawar Hinata seraya tersenyum lembut pada bocah pirang dihadapannya.

"Tidak mau! Pokoknya harus sama Sasuke Jii-san!" protes Ryota. Air mata mulai menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"Cihhhh, dasar menyusahkan! Hanya satu jam, ya?" sahut Sasuke akhirnya.

"Sasuke Jii-san aku juga mau ke pameran buku-buku politik terbaru di Konoha Departemen Store," pinta Souta yang tiba-tiba sudah menarik-narik bajunya. Dengan sedikit akting dan air mata, rencananya pasti sukses.

"Hahhhh, kau juga?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Sudahlah ajak saja mereka berdua, Sasuke," saran Mikoto.

"Hn, ajak saja Sasuke, ini perintah!" sahut Fugaku menimpali.

"Nanti aku juga akan menemani," sahut Hinata seraya tersenyum lembut."Nadeshiko, kau dirumah bersama Mikoto Obaa-san dan Fugaku Jii-san, ya? Ingat jangan nakal!" pesan Hinata pada Nadeshiko.

"Walaupun merepotkan, akan kucoba!" jawab Nadeshiko santai.

"Obaa-san, nanti aku titip Yukari dan Nadeshiko, ya?"

"Tentu, Hinata-chan serahkan mereka berdua pada kami," jawab Mikoto.

"Arigatou, Obaa-san!"

"Apalagi hal merepotkan yang akan dilakukan dua bocah ingusan itu? Awas saja kalau mereka melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak! Akan kugantung mereka semua!" batin Sasuke geram.

.

Perhatian : Jika mau menitipkan anak, carilah orang yang tepat! Bukan seorang Uchiha yang suka menggantung orang!

.

.

Bagaimana acara jalan-jalan Souta dan Ryota? Bagaimana dengan liburan NaruSaku dan SaiIno? Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan NejiTenten dan ShikaTema diSuna? Kegilaan apa lagi yang akan muncul dikehidupan Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuga Hinata? Tunggu lanjutannya hanya di chap selanjutnya ^^

.

.

TBC...

.

.

Arigatou bagi yang udah mau ngebaca dan mereview fic Nagi-chan ini. Sekali lagi Arigatou! Karena Nagi-chan lihat yang review cukup banyak makanya Nagi-chan lanjutin! Rencananya kalau yang ngereview nggak banyak Nagi-chan bakalan hapus fic ini dan hiatus untuk beberapa bulan, maklum dikit lagi UAN jadi harus mulai belajar ekstra nihh! Jika mau fic ini terus berlanjut, Readers sekalian harap mereview! ^^

Jika yang mereview cukup banyak Nagi-chan bakal usahain buatin chap 3 nya! Untuk yang mereview dichap 1 untuk sementara reviewnya Nagi-chan tampung dulu, nanti dichap 3 baru Nagi-chan balas semuanya, akhir kata!

REVIEW THIS FIC IF YOU WANT TO WAIT NEXT CHAPTER ^^ !


	3. Chupid Mission is Begin!

"Selamat datang Mrs. Temari!" sapa para pelayan hotel dengan ramah. Temari hanya mengangguk singkat sambil berjalan anggun menuju meja resepsionis.

"Mrs, apa kopernya perlu kami bawakan?" tanya salah satu pelayan pria seraya menunduk sopan.

Temari menoleh sebentar kearah Shikamaru yang terlihat sengsara membawa beberapa koper, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Suamiku orang yang cukup kuat. Biarkan dia yang membawanya."

"Baik, Mrs," sahut si pelayan seraya kembali membungkuk hormat. Shikamaru langsung mendelik tajam kearah Temari yang tersenyum lebar.

"Merepotkan!" keluh Shikamaru sambil berjalan mengikuti Temari kearah Lift.

"Kamu mau kemana, Shikamaru?" tanya Temari yang sudah berada di dalam lift seraya berkacak pinggang.

"Tentu saja masuk di dalam lift bersamamu, memangnya mau kemana lagi, hah?" tanya Shikamaru dengan kesal. Temari kembali memasang senyum lebar.

"Tidak boleh! Kau harus naik tangga!" perintah Temari seraya menunjuk sebuah tangga diseberang lift.

"A..apa?" sahut Shikamaru dengan kedua mata terbelalak lebar. "Kau tidak akan membiarkan aku bersusah payah begitu, kan?" tanya Shikamaru yang berusaha menahan beban koper dipunggungnya.

Beberapa pelayan hotel terlihat menahan tawa saat melihat kelakuan wanita yang dulu merupakan nona mereka itu.

"Tentu saja iya! Ku tunggu dilantai lima kamar nomor 305. Sampai jumpa!" seru Temari seraya menutup pintu lift. Shikamaru langsung terduduk lemas di depan lift.

"MEREPOTKAN!"

.

.

.

~SasuHina Baby Sitter~

By: Yuiki Nagi-chan

Disclaimer: Always Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Warning: AU, super OOC, OC, miss typo, EYD nggak beraturan, khusus di chap ini humor berkurang, etc...

"Don't Like Don't Read!'

Perhatian, perhatian!*ngibarin bendera merah muda* khusus chap ini humor berkurang! Mohon jangan timpuk Nagi-chan pakai kaus kaki, ya? Apalagi kaus kakinya si Kakuzu yang bau itu!*Ditimpuk pake tong sampah*

haahh, sama-sama bau!*nutupin hidung*

Yasudlah!

oOo

Happy Reading, Minna! ^o^

.

.

.

Sasuke terduduk lemas di sebuah bangku yang berada tepat disamping salah satu stand mainan Gundam limited edition. Kakinya terasa lemas dan pegal semua. "Kurang ajar! Bocah-bocah sialan itu benar-benar menyusahkan!" gerutu Sasuke seraya meremas kaleng jus tomat di tangannya. "Awas saja kalau kalian pulang nanti, Neji, Dobe!"

"Haah, hari ini menyenangkan sekali!" seru Hinata riang seraya duduk di sebelah Sasuke yang masih terus menggerutu.

"Hari sial begini kau bilang menyenangkan?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya.

Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja menyenangkan! Kapan lagi bisa bersenang-senang dengan anak kecil begini?"

"Dasar gadis aneh! Kemana bocah ingusan nomor satu dan dua itu?" tanya Sasuke seraya membuang kaleng jus tomat yang sudah remuk kedalam tong sampah.

"Sepertinya mereka masih melihat-lihat stand disekitar sini," jawab Hinata seraya mengotak-atik kamera digital miliknya.

"Untuk apa kau bawa kamera tidak berguna itu? Bikin repot saja!"

"Aku suka sekali memotret wajah ceria dan menggemaskan Ryota dan Souta. Mereka benar-benar lucu!"

Sasuke tertawa mengejek. "Wajah ala psikopat kecil begitu kau bilang lucu?"

"Bagiku anak-anak seperti itu sangatlah lucu! Mereka sangat bersemangat saat diajak pergi ke tempat favorit mereka. Wajah mereka yang begitu polos dan tawa gembira mereka membuatku ikut bahagia!" seru Hinata riang. "Masa Uchiha-san tidak merasakan hal menyenangkan begitu?"

"Mereka itu bocah-bocah ingusan yang hanya membuatku repot!" gerutu Sasuke.

"Nanti juga terbiasa. Oh ya, kenapa mereka belum kembali, ya? Katanya hanya lima menit."

"Mudah-mudahan mereka diculik dan dijual ke luar negeri."

"Uchiha-san!" sentak Hinata kesal. "Ayo, kita cari! Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada mereka."

"Obaasan!"

"Souta? Mana Ryota?" tanya Hinata.

"Tadi dia pergi ke toilet. Tapi setelah kucari dia sudah hilang! Bagaimana ini Obaasan?" tanya Souta dengan cemas. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Tenang, Souta. Nanti kita cari bersama. Uchiha-san, ayo kita mencarinya bersama!"

"Tidak usah khawatir. Bocah ingusan seperti itu pasti ada di tempat yang 'itu'," sahut Sasuke santai. 'Kalau memang benar bocah ingusan itu anak kandung si Dobe, pasti hanya tempat itu tujuannya. Bocah itu, kan duplikatnya si Dobe.'

"T-tempat yang 'itu'?"

.

.

.

"Ughh, aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Ryota, ya?" kata Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Kau terlalu cemas padanya! Anak seperti itu tahan banting!" sahut Naruto, bosan. "Kalau kau begitu terus, kita tidak akan bisa liburan, Sakura-chan!"

"Tapi, perasaanku makin tidak enak, Naruto! Aku khawatir sekali!" seru Sakura makin cemas.

"Kalau begitu, coba saja kau hubungi, Hinata," usul Naruto. Sakura langsung melotot tajam kearah Naruto.

"Kalau bisa sudah kulakukan dari tadi, Baka! Ini di pesawat! Mana bisa menghubungi Hina-chan!"

"Kalau sudah tahu, diamlah!" sahut Naruto dengan kesal. "Aku sudah membayar mahal untuk liburan kali ini. Nikmatilah, Sakura-chan!"

"K-kau jahat sekali pada putera sendiri, hiks..hiks...Tousan macam apa kau?"

Naruto menampilkan cengiran lebarnya. "Kalau memang terjadi sesuatu pada Ryota kita, buat saja Ryota yang lain! Lagipula liburan kita kali ini, bukannya untuk membuat adik Ryota? Iya, kan Sakura-chan?"

BLETAKK!

"Dasar suami tidak berguna!"

.

.

.

"Ino, kurasa kita sudah cukup keterlaluan," ucap Sai tiba-tiba.

"Ngg? Memangnya apa yang kita lakukan?" tanya Ino tidak mengerti. Matanya terus melirik kearah kumpulan cowok berbadan atletis yang tengah asyik bermain voli pantai.

Sai menepuk keningnya keras-keras. "Makanya dengarkan apa yang kukatakan, dong! Ini tentang anak kita Yukari!"

"Ughh, bisakah kau menikmati liburan kita biar hanya semenit, Sai? Kau sudah mengatakan dan berpose seperti itu selama satu jam terakhir," gerutu Ino.

"Aku lebih kesal padamu yang tenang dan cuek pada anak sendiri! Dan itu!" Sai menunjuk kumpulan cowok keren yang Ino lirik. "Aku sudah cukup sabar! Kau kira aku siapa? Patung berjalan? Suami macam apa yang tenang-tenang saja saat sang isteri melirik lelaki lain!" bentak Sai. Ino langsung tersenyum lebar seraya menggandeng lengan kekar Sai.

"Akhirnya emosimu keluar juga. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat ekspresimu yang lucu itu!" seru Ino riang. "Bagiku, kau yang cemburu terlihat lebih tampan dan...sexy!" goda Ino seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Coba kutanya satu hal padamu, Sai. Menurutmu, kenapa aku begitu ingin libur dan berduaan denganmu, hmm?"

Sai melepas tangan Ino dari lengannya dengan kasar. "Tentu saja untuk menelantarkan Yukari dan tebar pesona pada para lelaki bodoh itu!"

"Tentu saja bukan Sai! Aku hanya ingin membuat Sasuke lebih akrab dengan Hinata. Selain itu, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kulakukan!"

"Apa?" tanya Sai dengan nada dingin.

"Yukari sepertinya kesepian. Seorang adik laki-laki sepertinya akan membuat keluarga kecil kita makin ramai. Kau tahu, kan kalau aku anak tunggal. Rasanya sepi kalau tak memiliki saudara. Jadi..." Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya seraya menggandeng kembali lengan Sai dengan manja. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Mengurus satu saja repot apalagi dua? Lagipula Yukari masih kecil. Kalau memang mau membuat adik untuknya, tunggu sampai dia berumur tiga atau empat tahun," jawab Sai yang mulai tenang.

"Kalau begitu, anggap saja ini bulan madu kedua kita. Aku dan kau akan bersenang-senang. Hanya berdua," sahut Ino dengan nada manja. "Dan kau tidak usah khawatir Sai. Para lelaki itu tidak setampan dan...se-sexy kau!" goda Ino lagi.

"Berhentilah menggodaku, Mrs. Uchiha!"

"Ouhh, kau begitu susah ditaklukan Mr. Uchiha."

"INO!"

.

.

.

Tenten menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan wajah tertekuk. "Neji, berhentilah membaca buku itu! Lebih baik kita kembali saja ke Konoha! Aku khawatir sekali pada Souta!"

"Sebentar Tenten! Banyak informasi bagus disini. Dan tentang Souta, putera kita itu tidak akan apa-apa. Kau terlalu khawatir! Sebaliknya, kau yang harus ku khawatirkan!"

"Ehh? Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Tenten bingung.

"Aku tidak mau puteri kita merasa tidak nyaman. Seharusnya kau lebih memperhatikannya untuk saat ini!"

Tenten menatap Neji dengan kedua mata terbelalak lebar. "Jadi, maksudmu aku...hamil? Kok bisa? Aku saja tidak menyadarinya!" seru Tenten tidak percaya.

"Walaupun aku seperti ini, aku tetap menyadari keanehanmu. Kau sudah telat selama dua bulan. Tentu saja itu berarti kau hamil," jawab Neji seraya tersenyum tipis. "Dan untuk perkiraan kalau janin itu perempuan...entahlah aku rasa itu hanya feeling. Saat kau hamil Souta aku juga mendapat feeling yang sama, kan?"

Tenten tersenyum senang. "T-terima kasih, Neji! Kau benar-benar suami terbaik!"

"Tentu saja, begitu!" sahut Neji sedikit narsis. "Kalau begitu, bisakah kau membantu menyisir rambutku? Sepertinya sedikit berantakkan karena perjalanan kemari."

Senyum Tenten pudar seketika. "Ughh, tega sekali kau merusak mood-ku! Kenapa malah menyuruhku menyisir rambutmu?"

"Kau kan isteriku, apa susahnya menyisir rambut halusku ini?"

Tenten semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tidak mau! Aku sedang hamil. Dan sepertinya aku sangat menginginkan mangga muda, Neji-kun!"

Neji menatap Tenten, histeris. "Jangan bilang kalau kau ngidam?"

"Yap, dan aku mau mangga muda yang berada di depan rumah langsung dari pohonya!" seru Tenten riang.

Neji merutuki nasibnya. 'Ini yang kubenci dari ibu-ibu hamil!'

.

.

.

Hinata berlari menerobos kerumunan orang sambil menahan tangis. "Ryota, kamu ada dimana?"

Souta yang berada disamping Hinata juga terlihat sesenggukkan. "Obaasan...hiks...hiks...Ryota nggak ada."

"Kalian menyusahkan sekali, sih! Berhentilah memasang wajah bodoh seperti itu! Sudah kukatakan kalau bocah ingusan no 1 itu pasti ada disana!"

"T-tapi dimana, Uchiha-san? Kita sudah berkeliling stand tapi Ryota tidak juga ditemukan," sahut Hinata dengan suara bergetar.

Souta mencengkram blazer Sasuke dengan erat. "Jii-san, kumohon...hiks...temukan Ryota."

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Ayo, ikut denganku! Kita ke tempat favorit bocah ingusan no 1 itu."

.

.

.

"Ryota!" panggil Hinata saat melihat anak kecil berambut kuning cerah tengah makan dengan lahap disalah satu stand mie ramen. Sasuke sendiri langsung sweadrop saat melihat duplikat Naruto itu makan ramen dengan rakusnya. "Sudah kuduga pasti disini. Dobe tetaplah Dobe, termasuk bocah ingusannya yang rakus itu." Hinata langsung terkikik geli.

"Ooh, hohahan, hiihan!" panggil Ryota dengan mulut yang penuh ramen.

BLETAKK!

"Dasar bodoh! Kalau mau pergi, bilang pada kami! Bikin susah saja!" bentak Sasuke kesal.

Ryota menelan ramennya dengan paksa. "M-maaf, Jii-chan. Tadi, aku sudah lapar," sahut Ryota sambil menunduk.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kau selamat. Obaasan sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, Ryota."

"Aku juga sampai sport jantung! Dasar yanke bodoh!" seru Souta kesal.

"Souta yang paling mengkhawatirkanmu, Ryota. Dia terus-terusan menangis dan memohon-mohon pada kami untuk mencarimu," kata Hinata lembut.

"M-maaf," ucap Ryota lirih.

"Sudahlah, cepat habiskan ramenmu lalu kita kembali pulang!" suruh Sasuke sambil menepuk kepala Ryota.

Ryota tersenyum lebar. "Iya!"

"Kau bocah ingusan no 2. Mau makan ramen tidak?" tanya Sasuke pada Souta yang masih terlihat kesal.

"Tidak usah, aku tidak lapar."

"Kalau kau bagaimana?"

Hinata tersenyum senang. "Tidak usah, aku juga tidak lapar."

"Kalau begitu, ya sudah," sahut Sasuke sambil kembali mengotak-ngatik HP-nya.

"U-Uchiha-san," panggil Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke malas.

"I-itu...Karin-san dengan...seorang laki-laki," sahut Hinata takut-takut seraya menunjuk kearah seorang wanita berkacamata yang terlihat membawa barang belanjaan seraya tersenyum senang. Disebelahnya ada seorang lelaki bergigi runcing dengan seorang anak berumur tiga tahun digendongannya.

"Paling-paling itu Karin, Suigetsu bersama bocah ingusan mereka Hanketsu," sahut Sasuke yang tidak kelihatan tertarik. Hinata makin bertambah bingung.

"T-tapi, kan...Karin-san itu pacar..."

"Dia bukan pacarku!" sahut Sasuke cepat. "Aku hanya minta bantuannya untuk berpura-pura jadi pacarku di depan ibuku. Kau tahu sendiri ibuku seperti apa. Mulutnya tidak pernah bisa berhenti menasehatiku untuk punya pacar, tunangan, menikah lalu punya anak. Benar-benar menyusahkan!" gerutu Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan Hinata yang terus menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Tapi, kurasa Mikoto-Obaasan memang benar. Umurmu sudah 27 tahun, Uchiha-san. Bukannya seharusnya Uchiha-san juga sudah menikah?"

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan kesal. "Kau sendiri sudah berumur 25 tahun. Bukannya seharusnya kau juga sudah menikah, hah?"

Hinata terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Wanita sepertiku...mana ada yang mau? Aku tidak cantik, pintar, ataupun berbadan langsing."

"Tentu saja begitu!" sahut Sasuke sarkastik. Hinata makin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jii-chan aku sudah selesai makan!" teriak Ryota dengan riang. Sasuke langsung beranjak ke kasir untuk membayar tagihan.

"Berapa semuanya?"

"3.500 ryo." jawab si pelayan dengan ramah. Sasuke membelalakkan kedua matanya. "Kenapa ramen bisa semahal itu?"

Si pelayan tertawa canggung sambil menunjuk tumpukkan mangkuk ramen di meja Ryota. "Saat bapak sedang berbicara dengan isteri bapak, anak bapak itu menambah lagi 10 porsi ramen. Jadi totalnya 15 porsi."

"Dia bukan anakku!" bentak Sasuke kesal. "Ini uangnya, ambil saja kembaliannya!" seru Sasuke seraya menyerahkan uang kepada si pelayan.

"Terima kasih, silahkan mampir lagi!"

"TIDAK AKAN!"

Si pelayan sweadrop.

.

.

.

"S-sakit."

"Ehh, kenapa Souta? Kepalamu sakit?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"S-sedikit pusing, Obaasan," jawab Souta dengan wajah pucat.

"Wajahmu juga pucat, coba Obaasan periksa suhu tubuhmu!" Souta mengangguk setuju dan mencondongkan wajahnya ke hadapan Hinata yang duduk di jok depan.

"Kau demam!" seru Hinata panik. "Uchiha-san! Tolong mampir ke klinik langgananku! Hanya sekitar satu kilometer dari sini!"

"Hn."

"Sabar, Souta! Sedikit lagi kita akan sampai di klinik," Souta mengangguk lemah sampai beberapa detik kemudian pingsan di jok belakang.

"Souta!" seru Hinata panik. "Uchiha-san, tolong cepat sedikit!" pinta Hinata, cemas.

Sasuke mengangguk seraya mempercepat laju mobilnya.

.

.

.

"KAKASHI-KUN!" panggil Hinata pada seorang dokter bermasker dengan rambut abu-abu. "Tolong keponakkanku! Sepertinya dia demam! Kumohon!" pinta Hinata cemas. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Kalau begitu, cepat bawa kemari!" pinta Kakashi seraya menunjuk ruangan yang berada di lorong klinik. Sasuke mengangguk dan menggendong Souta yang pingsan menuju ruangan yang ditunjuk Kakashi.

"Sabarlah, Hina-chan. Keponakkanmu pasti baik-baik saja," hibur Kakashi.

"Terima kasih, Kakashi-kun."

.

.

.

Ceklek...

"Bagaimana keadaan Souta, Kakashi-kun?" tanya Hinata dengan cemas.

"Dia sudah lebih tenang. Sepertinya terlalu kelelahan dan sedikit alergi udara malam yang dingin. Setelah kuberi obat, dia langsung tertidur pulas, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir lagi, Hina-chan."

"S-syukurlah," sahut Hinata seraya meneteskan air mata. "A-aku benar-benar sangat cemas."

"Tenanglah, dia sudah tidak apa-apa," hibur Kakashi seraya memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung membuang muka dengan kesal. 'Sial! Kenapa melihat mereka berpelukan bisa begini mengesalkan?'

"Jii-chan," panggil Ryota seraya menarik-narik lengan baju Sasuke. Sasuke berbalik dan menatap dengan kesal kearah bocah yang menurutnya duplikat sahabat baiknya, Naruto.

"Ada apa bocah ingusan no 1?"

"Jii-chan, apa Jii-chan merasa kesal saat melihat Obaa-chan berpelukan dengan dokter itu?" tanya Ryota polos. Sasuke langsung menatap dengan tatapan tidak percaya pada bocah berusia enam tahun dihadapannya.

"Kata Touchan, itu namanya ce...ngg...apa, ya? Oh ya, cemburu!" Sasuke sukses terkena serangan jantung mendadak. 'Apa yang kau ajarkan pada anakmu ini, Dobe?'

.

.

.

"U-Uchiha-san sebaiknya pulang saja bersama Ryota. Aku akan disini menjaga Souta sampai dia bangun," usul Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati disini," Hinata mengangguk kecil. "Sekali lagi terima kasih, Uchiha-san."

"Hn," sahut Sasuke seraya menggandeng tangan mungil Ryota menuju pintu keluar klinik.

"Jii-chan, kalau memang nggak suka sama dokter itu, katakan saja. Touchan bilang katakan yang sejujurnya, jangan bohong! Kalau suka sama Obaa-chan, Jii-chan jujur saja! Jangan bohong!" kata Ryota dengan polosnya. Sasuke langsung mendelik tajam kearah Ryota.

"Memangnya apa saja yang Touchan-mu ajarkan padamu?" tanya Sasuke.

Ryota langsung menampilkan cengiran khasnya. "Hehehe, itu rahasia."

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya. 'Apa maksud bocah ingusan ini, sih?'

.

.

.

Hinata duduk disebelah kanan ranjang Souta. Kedua tangannya terlihat menggenggam tangan kanan Souta yang diinfus dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Maafkan Obaasan, Souta. Obaasan tidak becus menjagamu," lirih Hinata sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Cepatlah sembuh, ya?"

"Hina-chan."

"Ah, Kakashi-kun. Ada apa?" tanya Hinata ramah.

"Sebaiknya kau juga istirahat. Kurasa Souta akan siuman nanti pagi. Jadi, kau tidak perlu menungguinya lagi," saran Kakashi seraya menyelimuti Hinata dengan selimut tebal.

"T-terima kasih."

"Oh ya, Hina-chan. Lelaki tadi siapa? Suamimu?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya temanku."

"Ohh, syukurlah kalau begitu."

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding. Matanya menatap langit-langit di klinik dengan tatapan kosong. "Ternyata memang benar. Baginya...aku bukan siapa-siapa..."

Apakah ini artinya Uchiha Sasuke sedang cemburu?

Dibalik tembok klinik seorang anak kecil berambut kuning cerah tengah menampilkan cengiran lebarnya. "Touchan benar! Sasuke Jii-chan memang payah!"

.

.

.

~TBC~

A/N: Aduhh, maaf Minna! Selain telat Update fic ini juga amburadul banget! T,T

Ada satu hal penting, nih yang Nagi-chan harus beritahu. Genre fic ini sebenarnya Drama, Romance bukan humor. Tapi, dasar otak Nagi-chan yang belum diservice ini susah diajak kompromi. Pokoknya nggak bisa banget buat sebuah fic tanpa bumbu humor! Jadi, Nagi-chan berusaha mengurangi porsi humor untuk chap ini...bagi Readers yang memang suka humor tenang saja, chap depan humor bakal nyempil lumayan banyak. Baik di pair NejiTenten, SaiIno, ShikaTema, maupun, NaruSaku. Sedangkan untuk SasuHina itu mesti diseriusin dulu! Soalnya Nagi-chan mau nampilin sedikit konflik. Dan tentu saja Ryota, Souta, Nadeshiko, dan Yukari juga bakal muncul! ^^

Rencananya bocah-bocah itu yang nantinya menyelesaikan konflik dengan cara yang unik. Entahlah endingnya bakal gimana. Soalnya Nagi-chan kalau buat fic mengikuti alur. Kalau awalnya gini akhirnya, ya gini-gini juga.*Ditimpuk kaus kaki Hidan*

Entah mungkin endingnya SasuHina nikah, atau punya anak, atau si Sasuke terlindes truk, atau...*Di chidori Sasuke*

Jadi, Nagi-chan harap para Readers bisa memaklumi otak Nagi-chan yang emang lemot banget =,=2

Asal ide awal ada, ide akhir, sih tinggal ngalir aja.

Special Thanks to:

hyuu chan, HinataHyuga: Arigatou atas reviewnya! Ini Nagi-chan lanjut ^^

Mukashi No Koibito: Iya, Nagi-chan juga mikirnya gitu, tapi saat lihat fic milik Author lain yang nulis Baby Sister Nagi-chan jadi ngikut, deh. Tapi, udah Nagi-chan ganti! Makasih atas komentarnya ^^

Hyuga Hime-chan: Wah, makasih Hime-chan. Nagi senang banget saat membaca reviewmu ^^ oke, nanti Nagi add di FB! Sekali lagi arigatou!

No name, Ichigo Nakemy, Hikari No Aoi, Miya-hime Nakashinki, Ryuzumy Kazuya, uchihyuu nagisa, DaRumaChi TsuToSuke, NaruSaku SakuNaru, Sora Hinase, Nerazzuri: Arigatou atas reviewnya ^^ Chap 3 udah Update!

Harunaru chan muach: Pair-nya nanti SasuHina slight KakaHina. Itachi nggak bisa muncul, soalnya lagi kencan ma Nagi-chan!*ditimpuk ember* ^^ chap 3 update!

Reita, Lollytha-chan, Shaniechan, Sabaku Tema-chan, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, ichi-kun, Ryuumii The 'Dark'Angel, Hyuuchan, Dyane nata-chan, CharLene Choi, UchihaHinataHime, Hello Kitty cute, Kyutaro, Diichan-Daachan're here: Arigatou atas reviewnya ^^ Chap 3 update! Untuk chap 3 slight pair kayak ShikaTema, NaruSaku, NejiTenten, dan SaiIno masih nyempil dikit. Chap 4 nanti Nagi-chan usahakan lebih banyak lagi. Bagi yang suka ShikaTema tenang saja, Nagi-chan juga ShikaTema, kok. Pasti akan Nagi-chan sempatkan menambah scene khusus untuk mereka. ^o^

Terima kasih semua! Membaca review para Readers membuat Nagi-chan semangat melanjutkan chap 3 ini!

Arigatou Minna!

Thanks for Reading!

And

Review Please!

(\^o^/)

.


	4. Mission 1! Make Them To Be Our Parents!

"Yak, sedikit lagi..." gumam Neji, berusaha berkonsentrasi. Kedua kaki dan tangan kirinya masih memeluk pohon dengan erat sedangkan tangan kanannya terulur, berusaha meraih sebuah mangga yang tepat berada diatas kepalanya.

"Neji-kun, sudah kukatakan, ikat rambutmu!" teriak Tenten dari bawah pohon. Neji kembali berdecak kesal.

"Kalau rambutku lecek dan rontok, kau mau tanggung jawab apa?"

Tenten kembali memasang wajah masam. "Pokoknya aku sudah memperingatimu! Jadi, jangan marah kalau sekarang rambutmu dipenuhi oleh semut!"

"Haah? Apa?" sontak Neji memegangi rambutnya dengan cemas.

BRUKKKK!

Neji mengelus punggungnya sambil meringis kesakitan. Terjatuh dari pohon ternyata memang menyakitkan, apalagi kalau baru pertama kali mencoba.

"Sudah kuperingatkan, lho!" Neji menatap jengkel Tenten yang memasang wajah polos, lalu mulai melempar sebuah mangga yang baru dipetiknya tadi. "Itu pesananmu!"

Tenten menangkap mangga itu dan melemparnya kembali pada Neji. "Aku sudah nggak ngidam mangga muda."

Neji menautkan kedua alisnya. "Jadi mau apa?"

Tenten langsung nyengir dan berjongkok di hadapan Neji yang masih mengelus punggungnya. "Aku mau durian."

"Hn," Neji langsung mencoba berdiri sambil menyandar pada batang pohon mangga. Sedikit bersyukur karena kali ini permintaan Tenten tidak terlalu melewati batas.

"Langsung dari pohonnya, di kebun Kakek Kakuzu," rengek Tenten yang sukses membuat Neji kembali jatuh tersungkur.

"APA?"

.

**~SasuHina Baby Sitter~**

**By: Yuiki Nagi-chan**

**Dislclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, OC, miss typo, typo's, EYD kurang beraturan, etc...**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Just for Fun! ^o^**

**Happy Reading, Minna!**

.

**ZzzzZzzzZ**

.

.

.

"Baasan..." panggil Souta lirih. Hinata yang terlelap disamping ranjang Souta langsung mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan berusaha menampilkan senyum tipis walaupun badannya sendiri terasa pegal semua.

"Ohayou, Souta," Souta ikut menampilkan senyumnya.

"Ohayou, Baasan," balas Souta. "Maaf merepotkan."

Hinata hanya tersenyum dan beranjak dari kursi menuju jendela untuk menyingkirkan gorden yang menghalangi sinar matahari di ruang rawat Souta. "Tidak masalah, Souta. Melihatmu yang kembali sehat saja sudah membuat Baasan senang," ucap Hinata sambil mengacak pelan rambut cokelat panjang milik Souta.

"Ughh, Baasan terlalu baik!" seru Souta yang langsung memeluk Hinata dengan erat. "Itu sebabnya tidak ada lelaki yang berani menyakiti Baasan," imbuh Souta sambil menangis di bahu Hinata.

"Kok, malah menangis, sih! Kalau di lihat Neji-nii bagaimana?"

Souta malah mengencangkan pelukannya pada Hinata. "Biarin! Tousan juga pernah menangis, kok!"

"Jadi, kau tidak malu kalau dilihat olehku dan bocah sialan ini?"

Buru-buru Souta melepas pelukannya pada Hinata dengan wajah memerah. "Tidak masalah! Toh, aku juga masih kecil, kan?"

Sasuke malah menyeringai diikuti Ryota yang mulai tertawa. "Oh, kukira kau tidak suka dibilang anak kecil, bocah sialan no 2," goda Sasuke yang sukses membuat tawa Ryota semakin kencang.

"Diam, pantat ayam!"

"Sudahlah, tidak baik berkelahi di dalam klinik," lerai Hinata yang mulai mengambil Yukari dari gendongan Sasuke. "Halo, Yukari-chan, apa kau sudah makan?"

Yukari yang berada di gendongan Hinata langsung terkikik geli dan mulai memeluk Hinata dengan manja. "Kaa...chan..."

"Ehhh?"

.

.

.

"Naruto!" panggil Sakura sambil menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Mencoba mencari suaminya di bandara yang tengah ramai dengan orang yang berlalu lalang. "Baru lima menit ditinggal ke toilet, dia malah sudah menghilang!"

Pandangan Sakura langsung terhenti pada sesosok lelaki pirang jabrik yang terlihat frustasi saat tengah bicara dengan seorang penduduk lokal. Sakura menepuk keningnya keras-keras. "Baka! Tidak tahu bahasa asing malah nekat bertanya pada penduduk lokal!"

Mau tidak mau, Sakura akhirnya berjalan ke tempat Naruto sambil terus menggerutu.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura sambil menepuk punggung Naruto dengan keras.

"Eh, Sakura-chan! Lelaki ini berbicara aneh, aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia bilang," jawab Naruto, polos.

Si penduduk lokal malah terus menggerutu sambil memaki-maki Naruto dengan kata-kata. 'Are you stupid?' atau 'Are you crazy?' yang pasti dijawab Naruto dengan senyum lima jari andalannya serta jawaban simpel. 'Yes, yes...'

Tentu saja, saat SMA dulu hanya kata 'yes' yang mampu Naruto ingat.

Jadi, jangan tanya berapa nilai bahasa inggrisnya.

Sakura sweatdrop.

"Berhenti mengoceh, Baka! Cepat angkat koper dan cari taksinya!" bentak Sakura sambil menarik telinga Naruto dengan jengkel.

"Ughh, memangnya aku salah apa, Sakura-chan?"

Bletakkk!

"Kau membuatku malu!"

"Heeh?"

.

.

.

"Kaa...chan..."

"Ehhh?" semua menoleh kearah Yukari dengan mata terbelalak.

"Apa aku salah dengar? Bayi berumur 3 bulan bicara?" Souta mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Memang apa yang aneh? Wajar, kan kalau manusia bicara bahasa manusia," sahut Ryota, polos.

Bletakk!

"Dasar bodoh! Bayi yang bisa bicara diumur 3 bulan itu namanya keajaiban!" bentak Sasuke, kesal.

"Tou...chan..."

"Ehhh?" kali ini Yukari merengek kearah Sasuke dengan wajah memelas, Sasuke langsung memasang mode waspada.

"Berhenti memasang wajah menjijikkan itu bayi sialan! Dan jangan panggil aku 'Touchan'!" Yukari langsung memasang wajah sedih dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hiks...k-kau kejam, U-Uchiha-san," ucap Hinata sambil terisak.

Sasuke memijit pelan pelipisnya lalu menawarkan kedua tangannya, meminta Yukari untuk pindah pada gendongannya.

Yukari tersenyum manis dan menerima tangan Sasuke dengan senang. "Tou...chan!"

"Jangan panggil aku..."

Bletakkk!

"...Touchan..."

Yukari tersenyum polos melihat wajah Sasuke yang memerah menahan kesal.

"BERHENTI MEMUKULKU DENGAN BOTOL SUSU ITU, BAYI SIALAN!"

Yukari tersenyum kembali sambil memeluk erat Sasuke. "T-terima...k-acih..."

Dahi Sasuke berkedut-kedut menahan emosi. "ITU BUKAN PUJIAN!"

Yukari tersenyum lebar.

'Dasar bayi sialan!'

.

.

.

"Huh, Merepotkan..." Shikamaru kembali menggerutu sambil membuka pintu kamar nomor 305 yang tepat berada dilantai lima. Keringat terus bercucuran dari keningnya. "Aku sudah sampai, Temari."

Mendengar suara Shikamaru membuat Temari berdiri dari sofa dan mulai menghampiri Shikamaru dengan handuk dan jus melon. "Ahh, Shikamaru! Cepat minum ini dan bersihkan tubuhmu!"

Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa, sih?"

"Aku khawatir, bodoh! Kenapa kau serius mau membawa koper-koper ini sampai lantai lima? Aku, kan hanya bercanda!"

Shikamaru kembali memasang ekspresi malas. "Kalau begitu, biarkan aku tidur sebentar."

"Tidak bisa!" teriak Temari sambil mencegah jalan Shikamaru. "Kau harus mandi dulu!"

"Memangnya ada apa, sih?" Shikamaru kembali bertanya dengan heran.

"Aku..."

Shikamaru kembali berdecak kesal sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Cepatlah!"

"A...aku ingin kau ikut rapat," jawab Temari takut-takut.

"Rapat merepotkan apa?"

"Mmm, rapat pemegang saham hotel Sabaku ini."

"Lalu?"

"Ya...rapatnya lima belas menit lagi."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku tidur sepuluh menit."

"Tunggu!" cegah Temari. "Aku memang ingin kau ikut rapat, tapi..."

Shikamaru memandang malas Temari. "Tapi?"

"Pakailah kostum itu," tunjuk Temari pada sebuah lemari pakaian. Shikamaru memandang heran Temari dan mulai membuka lemari pakaian.

"Kostum...badut?"

"Hmm, ya?"

"Kau gila? Aku bisa mati ditempat karena malu! Selain merepotkan, ini juga menyebalkan!" teriak Shikamaru histeris. "Kau memang merepotkan!

Temari terisak dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Itu karena..."

Shikamaru membuang muka.

"...AKU HAMIL!..."

Shikamaru kembali memandang Temari dengan malas.

"...A-anak...perempuan..."

"APA?"

Hal mengerikan yang pernah Shikamaru alami. Mendengar berita, kalau ia akan menjadi ayah dari seorang anak perempuan yang merepotkan.

Bayangkanlah tiga orang Temari dalam satu rumah.

"TIDAK!" Shikamaru, histeris.

Temari sweatdrop. "Apaan, sih!"

.

.

.

"Ino," panggil Sai sambil meletakkan garpunya di samping piring tempat salad pesanannya. "Aku mau bertanya sesuatu."

"Hm? Tanya apa?" tanya Ino balik.

"Hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata. Maksudmu untuk mendekatkan mereka itu apa, sih?"

Ino terlihat berpikir sebentar lalu mulai tersenyum kecil. "Oh, soal itu. Kukira kau sudah menyadarinya, Sai."

"Menyadari apa? Aku tidak mengerti," sahut Sai yang masih terlihat bingung.

Ino kembali mengerling nakal. "Sasuke-itu-suka-Hinata, lho!"

"Haahh?"

.

.

.

"Aku iri, lho! Sama pasangan yang disana itu."

"Ehh? Pasangan suami-isteri yang itu?"

"Iya, iya! Kau lihat tidak, padahal masih muda tapi sudah punya empat orang anak, mana anaknya cantik dan tampan semua lagi! Kyaaa, bahagianya!"

"Orang tua mereka, kan tampan dan cantik, wajar, dong kalau anak-anak mereka juga rupawan."

"Ihh, tambah iri, deh!"

"Hihihihi..."

Hinata menutupi wajahnya, Sasuke mendengus kesal, Souta menyeringai, Ryota kembali nyengir, Yukari terkikik geli, dan Nadeshiko ikut tersenyum tipis.

"A-aku malu sekali, Uchiha-san," lirih Hinata dengan wajah memerah. Sasuke sontak merangkul pinggang Hinata dengan mesra.

"Begini seharusnya perlakuan seorang suami pada sang isteri."

"Kyaaaa! Benar, kan! Mereka memang pasangan yang serasi!" ibu-ibu dipinggir jalan kembali bergosip ria.

"Ahh, bahagianya!"

Hinata kembali merona.

"Kaa...chan, Tou...chan..." Yukari terkikik lalu mulai memanggil Hinata dan Sasuke dengan manja.

"Waahh! Lihat bayi itu! Lucu sekali!"

Ryota mengerling pada Souta yang juga memberi kode pada Nadeshiko. Ketiganya langsung tersenyum selebar mungkin pada Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Touchan, Kaachan! Ayo kita pulang!"

"Haah?"

"Dasar bocah-bocah sialan!"

Wajah Sasuke dan Hinata sukses dipenuhi rona merah.

.

.

.

Ino terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum memandang Sai dengan serius. "Lho? Kau belum tahu, ya? Kukira gosip ini sudah beredar empat tahun yang lalu."

Sai makin terlihat bingung. "Gosip apa? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

"Gosip saat kita masih di Houjo Universitas! Masa' tidak ingat!"

"Aku benar-benar lupa."

Ino menghela nafas. "Bukan lupa, tapi tidak kau hiraukan. Gosip itu bahkan menjadi topik terhangat saat itu. Kau yang sibuk mempersiapkan lukisan untuk pameran di Iwa mana mungkin ingat."

Sai mengangguk paham sebelum meminum wine yang baru dituangkan waitress. "Memangnya gosip apa itu?"

"Rahasia, dong! Soalnya ini berhubungan dengan rencanaku."

"Haah?"

"Oh ya, menurutmu sekarang Yukari sudah bisa bicara belum?" Ino langsung mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja belum, dia kan baru berumur 3 bulan," Sai kembali menegak wine-nya sampai habis.

Ino tersenyum misterius. "Berani taruhan kalau sekarang dia bisa bicara?"

"Haah?" Sai mengalihkan pandangannya dari gelas yang digenggamnya.

"Bahkan mungkin Yukari sudah bisa memanggil Hinata dan Sasuke dengan sebutan 'Touchan' dan 'Kaachan'."

Sai sukses menyemburkan wine yang baru diminumnya.

.

.

.

"U-Uchiha-san?"

"Hn."

"K-kita sudah sampai."

"Hm, lalu?"

"B-bisakah, U-Uchiha-san melepas i-itu..." tunjuk Hinata pada tangan Sasuke yang masih setia merangkul pinggangnya.

Sasuke melepas tangannya sambil membuang muka. "Hn."

"Ayo, semuanya turun! Kita akan makan malam sekalian merayakan sembuhnya Souta di restoran ini," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.

Ryota bersorak riang. "Hore, ramen!"

Yukari ikut bersorak sambil terkikik geli.

"Hei, bisakah kalian cepat turun dari taksi? Aku sudah bosan menunggu!" gerutu Sasuke yang sudah berada diluar taksi.

.

"Hm, Tuan Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya pelayan restoran, memastikan.

"Ya."

"Mau memesan tempat untuk berapa orang?" tanyanya ramah.

"Enam orang."

"Oh untuk sekeluarga," sahut si pelayan antusias.

"Bu-..."

"Untuk tempat sekeluarga, restoran kami menyediakan diskon khusus!" si pelayan kembali menghiraukan ucapan Sasuke.

"Hei, kami bukan-..."

"Kami juga menyediakan layanan khusus! Sebuah ruang makan khusus paket keluarga. Disana ada mesin ramalan yang bisa menilai apa keluarga Anda keluarga yang harmonis atau bukan."

Sasuke terlihat tertarik. "Berapa harganya?"

Si pelayan tersenyum misterius. "Hanya 20.000 ryo, Tuan."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Saya ambil."

"Terima kasih!"

.

.

.

"Konohamaru, kau yakin restoran ini bagus?" tanya Hanabi yang masih terlihat ragu.

"Tentu saja! Restoran ini langganan keluargaku!" seru Konohamaru dengan bangga.

"Tapi kelihatannya mahal sekali," lirih Hanabi yang menatap bangunan restoran bergaya Eropa klasik itu dengan kagum. "Memangnya kau punya uang? Nanti malah aku yang disuruh bayar!"

Konohamaru kembali nyengir. "Tenang saja! Untuk kencan kita yang ke-1008 ini aku yang traktir!"

"Selalu begitu! Ujung-ujungnya aku juga yang bayar, kan?" sindir Hanabi sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Tenang saja! Semua biaya aku yang akan bayar! Lagipula restoran ini menyediakan diskon untuk pasangan."

"Diskon untuk pasangan?"

"Iya, ada juga ramalan mengenai keharmonisan sebuah hubungan. Jadi, mungkin nanti kita bisa mencoba-..."

"Ayo, kita pergi!" Hanabi langsung berlari menuju pintu restoran dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Aku, kan belum selesai bicara," Konohamaru menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, bingung. "Ya, sudahlah..."

.

.

.

Deg...Deg...Deg...

Keringat dingin mengalir di kening Sasuke. 'Kumohon Kami-sama! Semoga yang keluar adalah ramalan yang bagus!'

Sasuke sweatdrop. Ini memang pertama kalinya ia berdoa pada Kami-sama. Apa Kami-sama masih sudi mengabulkan doanya?

Trekkk...

Glek!

Sasuke menatap bola yang barusan keluar dari mesin ramalan dalam restoran. Matanya membelalak saat melihat Ryota mengambil bola tersebut dan langsung memasukkannya kedalam kantung jaket orange miliknya. 'Dasar bocah sialan! Aku belum melihat isi ramalannya!'

"Makasih 'Touchan'! Aku senang dapat bola bekel baru!" kata Ryota riang.

Dahi Sasuke berkedut-kedut emosi. "JANGAN MEMANGGILKU 'TOUCHAN'!"

Ryota hanya nyengir sebelum bergabung dengan Hinata dan yang lainnya.

"Huh! Dasar bocah sialan! Ayo, sekali lagi!"

Gratak...kretek...kretek...kretek...

Sasuke memandangai mesin ramalan itu dengan pandangan penuh harap. Sepasang kekasih yang mau mencoba mesin itu langsung sweatdrop di tempat.

"Orang itu kenapa, sih!"

"Entahlah, sepertinya ia terlalu bersemangat."

Si perempuan langsung berbinar-binar. "Aku tidak sabar mencobanya!"

"Sabar saja, Hanabi, nanti kita juga akan mencobanya."

Gadis yang dipanggil Hanabi mengangguk semangat.

Trekkk...

Hanabi mengambil bola ramalan yang baru keluar. Kedua bola matanya membelalak lebar dan wajahnya langsung pucat pasi. "I...ini..."

"Hei!" teriak Sasuke tidak terima. Padahal sudah ia tunggu dengan sabar malah dikacaukan bocah sialan dan remaja nyentrik sialan. Nasib, nasib...

"Bagaimana isi ramalannya Hanabi?" sang pacar bertanya sambil merangkul pinggang Hanabi.

"I...itu..."

"Jangan-jangan jelek, ya?"

CTARRRR!

Wajah Sasuke pucat pasi. Apa isi ramalannya mengatakan kalau ia dan Hinata itu tidak cocok?

"Eh, maaf, Tuan. Ini isi ramalan Anda," ucap Hanabi sambil menyerahkan bola ramalan pada Sasuke yang bersiap pergi.

"Tidak perlu."

Hanabi terlihat berpikir. "Kenapa tidak mau diterima? Isi ramalannya padahal bagus banget, lho! Aku saja sampai kaget."

Konohamaru yang berada disamping Hanabi langsung mengambil bola ramalannya dengan penasaran. "Coba kulihat!"

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**Ramalan paling bagus! Anda adalah pasangan sejati! Tidak akan terpisah walau badai, kebakaran atau hal nista lain menghadang! Sekali lagi selamat! Tuan Uchiha, Nyonya Uchiha!**

Konohamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Isi ramalannya kok gini? Norak banget."

Bletakkk!

"Jangan menjelek-jelekkan ramalan, Baka! Karena ramalan itu takdir!" teriak Hanabi jengkel.

Konohamaru sweatdrop.

"Ramalan gini adalah takdir? Kata siapa?"

.

.

.

"B-bagaimana, Dokter?" tanya Shikamaru penuh harap. Sejam setelah Temari memberi tahu Shikamaru kalau ia hamil...rrr anak perempuan, Shikamaru langsung menggendong Temari dan membawanya ke klinik terdekat untuk segera di USG. Ia takut, sangat takut kalau anaknya kelak adalah perempuan. Saat Nadeshiko lahir saja ia pingsan 3 hari 3 malam!

"Hmm, sepertinya bayinya sehat-sehat saja," ucap sang Dokter sambil tersenyum.

"Bukan! Aku hanya ingin tahu! Ia perempuan atau laki-laki!" teriak Shikamaru kelewat cemas.

Si Dokter mengangguk maklum sambil tersenyum. "Sepertinya perempuan."

Shikamaru membelalakkan kedua matanya. "A...apa?"

"Ya, perempuan! Bayi perempuan yang cantik! Rambutnya juga sepertinya akan lebat."

Hilang sudah harapan Shikamaru.

"Tapi masih belum jelas kelaminnya apa. Soalnya kalau dari segi fisiknya, bayi ini perempuan, tapi untuk ke depannya saya belum tahu," lanjut si Dokter, ramah.

"B-Berapa persen harapan bayi ini laki-laki?" tanya Shikamaru ragu-ragu.

"Hmm, mungkin 20%..."

Pandangan Shikamaru memburam.

"Itu dari fisik. Tapi untuk selanjutnya masih belum dipastikan. Yang pasti si calon bayi pastilah perempuan!" seru si Dokter dengan riang tanpa memperdulikan Temari yang sweatdrop dan tubuh Shikamaru yang akan membentur lantai.

BRUKKK!

"Ahh, apa Tuan terlalu senang hingga pingsan?" si Dokter bertanya dengan polos.

Temari tersenyum miring. "Justru sebaliknya."

Shikamaru yang pingsan mulai meracau tidak jelas.

"Anakku perempuan, anakku perempuan, anakku perempuan, tiga Temari, tiga Temari, tiga Temari..."

.

.

.

"U-Uchiha-san, kenapa tidak makan? Apa sakit?" tanya Hinata cemas. Sasuke menatap Hinata sebentar sebelum menusukkan garpunya pada daging steaknya. Dengan wajah ala psikopat, sasuke memasukkan daging tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. Semua memandangnya ngeri.

"S-sepertinya mood Uchiha-san memang sedang buruk," kata Hinata takut, takut.

"Bukan sepertinya, tapi memang sedang dalam mode badmood," sahut Souta, tenang.

"Berisik! Dasar bocah sialan no 2!"

Ryota yang sibuk mengunyah ramen memandang Sasuke dengan khawatir. "Apa ada hubungannya dengan bola bekel barusan?"

"Tidak ada!" sahut Sasuke ketus.

"Bola bekel apa, Ryota?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Bola bekel berwarna merah dengan tulisan 'Lucky'. Karena bukan berwarna orange, bola bekel itu akhirnya kubuang ke tong sampah yang ada disitu," jawab Ryota sambil menunjuk tong sampah disudut ruangan.

Kriettt...

Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya dan langsung menuju ke dalam tong sampah dengan wajah pucat.

"U-Uchiha-san, ada..."

Srettt...Srettt...Srettt...

"...apa..."

Souta menutup hidungnya. "Euww, jorok!"

Hinata memandang khawatir Sasuke. "S-Sudah U-Uchiha-san, kalau bola bekel begitu bisa kubelikan di toko mainan besok," hibur Hinata yang malah membuat Sasuke makin gusar.

"Diamlah!"

Hinata terdiam seketika. Sedangkan Sasuke makin brutal mengacak-acak tong sampah.

"Apa dia sudah gila?" tanya Nadeshiko entah pada siapa.

"Memang dia kurang waras, kan?" sahut Souta, asal. Ryota mengangguk-angguk gaje sambil terus mengunyah ramennya.

"...Tou...chan..."

Hinata menoleh kearah Yukari yang mencoba bicara. "A-ada apa, Yukari-chan?"

"...Ra...ma...lan..."

"Ramalan?" Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan, bukannya tadi kita turun dari taksi di tempat ini?" tanya Naruto yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran.

Sakura mengangguk pelan sambil membaca kembali peta panduan wisata yang ia pegang. "N-Naruto."

"Hmm?"

"S-sepertinya kita tersesat."

"Haah?" Naruto menatap Sakura tidak percaya sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ahaha, itu tidak mungkin! Bukannya kau itu gadis paling jenius di SMA?"

"Dasar bodoh!" lirih Sakura sambil membolak-balikkan peta. "Aku memang jenius, tapi sangat buta arah! Itu sebabnya aku tidak pernah mau masuk Pramuka atau klub pecinta alam."

Naruto melongo.

"Kau sendiri? Apa bisa melakukan sesuatu saat kita dalam keadaan darurat begini?" sindir Sakura.

Naruto memandang Sakura dengan gentle membuat Sakura terpana.

"Aku juga orang yang buta arah! Gimana, nih Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba panik.

Bletakkk!

"Dasar bodoh!"

.

.

.

"K-kita pulang menggunakan apa, U-Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata takut, takut. Setelah mengobrak-abrik isi tong sampah, wajah Sasuke yang memang menyeramkan semakin bertambah menakutkan membuat Hinata dan yang lainnya enggan mengajaknya berbicara.

"Tidak tahu."

Hinata kembali menghela nafas pasrah. Mungkin butuh waktu lama untuk mengubah mood seorang Sasuke sampai pada level 'Happy'.

"Baasan, aku capek menunggu taksi," gerutu Souta seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kenapa kita tidak naik mobil Sasuke Jiisan saja?"

"Berisik!" Souta langsung terdiam saat mendengar bentakkan Sasuke. Memang dari kemarin mobil Sasuke disita Fugaku lantaran sifat kurang manis a.k.a kurang ajar Sasuke pada ia dan Mikoto yang datang berkunjung.

Salah sendiri, siapa suruh jadi anak durhaka. Iya, kan?

"Cih, benar-benar sial!" gerutu Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Mm, apa Anda tuan Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke dan Hinata langsung menoleh kearah asal suara.

"Lho, kau yang tadi itu, kan?" tanya Sasuke yang memang ingat wajah remaja yang menurutnya nyentrik dan sialan.

"Iya, aku yang tadi ikut membaca hasil ramalan tuan," sahut si gadis dengan riang.

Hinata yang melihat sosok remaja itu langsung membatu.

"H-Hanabi?"

Si gadis menoleh. "Lho, Neechan?"

.

.

.

"Benar-benar kurang ajar si Sasuke itu! Sekali-kali akan kuberi pelajaran yang lebih keras lagi!" gerutu Fugaku menggebu-gebu. Mikoto yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, maklum.

"Tapi, itukan saat darurat, wajar saja Sasuke agak panik saat itu," hibur Mikoto sambil mengelus punggung Fugaku, mencoba menenangkan.

"Tetap saja dia..."

"Sudahlah, aku mendengar dari Hina-chan kalau Sasuke sangat panik mencari kunci mobil setelah mengangkut baju ganti Souta. Justru yang tidak bisa mengerti itu kau sendiri, kan?"

"Cih!" Fugaku memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Aku jadi ingat saat kita jadi Baby Sitter untuk Kakashi, Hana, Obito, Rin, dan Iruka," kata Mikoto seraya menerawang.

Wajah Fugaku tiba-tiba memerah. "Lupakan hal itu!"

Mikoto terkikik. "Dasar..."

"Oh ya, Fugaku-kun," lanjut Mikoto dengan riang.

"Apa?"

"Hm, kulihat anak-anak yang diasuh Sasuke dan Hinata itu imut-imut."

"Lalu?" tanya Fugaku tidak sabar.

"Ya, gimana kalau kita buat juga? Kurasa Sasuke sendiri juga tidak akan keberatan," goda Mikoto sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Wajah Fugaku kembali memerah, bahkan lebih merah dari sebelumnya. "Tidak akan pernah!"

Mikoto kembali terkikik geli. "Aku, kan hanya bercanda! Lagipula mana mungkin membuat anak diumur yang sudah setua ini."

"Kau menghinaku?"

"Memangnya kau bisa?" tantang Mikoto.

"Jangan meremehkan kemampuanku!"

"Kalau begitu kita akan membuatnya dirumah nanti."

BLUSHHH!

Mikoto tak tahan lagi untuk tidak terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Fugaku yang untuk kesekian kalinya merah karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Sial!"

.

.

.

"H-Hanabi?"

Si gadis menoleh. "Lho, Neechan?"

Ryota yang menatap Hanabi, tiba-tiba menarik ujung blazer Hinata. "Kaachan, apa ini adik Kaachan?"

"Haah? Ini anakmu, Neechan?" tanya Hanabi tidak percaya. Konohamaru langsung nyengir. "Hoo, calon keponakkanku rupanya."

"B-bukan," kilah Hinata. "M-mereka ini..."

"Kaachan, aku sudah ngantuk," Souta ikut membuka suara. Mata Hanabi kembali membelalak.

"Dia juga anakmu?"

"B-bukan!" Hinata merutuki kebodohannya. Selama ini Hanabi memang sering mendengar cerita tentang Souta darinya dan Hiashi, tapi karena memutuskan sekolah di Konoha, Hanabi jadi tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengan Souta yang lebih sering bolak-balik Konoha-Suna.

"Dia ini anak..."

"Anakku."

"Ehhh?" Hinata menoleh kearah Sasuke yang mengelus-elus puncak kepala Souta. "Dia puteraku dan Hinata.

"J-Jadi...dia ini..." Hanabi menghentikkan ucapannya sambil menelan ludah. "...K-kakak iparku?"

Sasuke tersenyum semanis mungkin. "Benar."

Hanabi terpesona membuat Konohamaru mendengus kesal. "Kyaaaaa! Suami Neechan tampan sekali!"

Hinata menunduk sambil mengurut keningnya perlahan. Kenapa adiknya yang jenius ini bisa dibohongi semudah itu? Jelas-jelas Souta itu berambut cokelat. Jadi, tidak mungkin ia anak Hinata yang berambut Indigo dan Sasuke yang hitam legam. Memangnya indigo campur hitam hasilnya cokelat? Lebih parahnya lagi adalah rambut Ryota dan Yukari. Jelas-jelas mereka berambut pirang ngejreng yang bertolak belakang dengan Uchiha maupun Hyuuga, kan? Hinata menghela nafas berat.

Awalnya, Hinata kan hanya mau membantu sahabat-sahabat serta sepupunya mengurus anak, kenapa malah membawa bencana seperti ini?

Arggg, persetanan dengan mengurus anak!

.

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

.

**Thanks For Reading, Minna-san! ^^**

**Walau telat banget tapi nggak apalah daripada nggak**

**Happy Birthday, Sasuke! Langgeng sama Hinata, ya?*kicked***

**Habis liburan bikin Nagi-chan malas update, tapi kalau malas-malasan terus kapan selesainya, iya nggak?**

**Karena fic ini salah satu multichap favorit Nagi-chan, makanya Nagi-chan update sekalian untuk merayakan Ultah Sasu-pyon yang udah lewat empat hari*nyengir***

**Want to Review?**

.


	5. Mission 2! Shooting Her!

**~SasuHina Baby Sitter~**

**By: Yuiki Nagi-chan**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo's, this chapter is full SasuHina, EYD kurang beraturan, dan kesalahan lainnya...**

**Rated: Semi-M?**

**Spesial Chapter:**

**#Full Scene about SasuHina#**

.

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

.

.

.

Pagi ini hujan deras kembali mengguyur kota Konoha, membuat cuaca diawal musim semi ini terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Setelah menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, Hinata segera bangun dan menghampiri ranjang kecil di sudut ruangan, tempat Yukari yang masih tertidur pulas. Setelah melihat keadaan Yukari dan Nadeshiko yang kebetulan tidur sekamar dengannya, Hinata langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya yang lebih pucat dari biasanya. Dibawah kedua matanya juga terlihat kantung mata. Setelah menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin wastafel, Hinata segera menuju dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Hinata tidak berbalik dan lebih memilih untuk menyelesaikan aktivitasnya membuat sarapan, karena tanpa berbalik pun Hinata tahu siapa yang kini tengah berdiri di belakangnya. "D-dia sudah lebih baik. Terima kasih sudah mau bertanya, Uchiha-san."

"Bicara apa kau, aku juga ikut bertanggung jawab atas mereka," sahut Sasuke seraya melangkah ke samping Hinata. "Walaupun terlihat begini, aku tetaplah pria yang memiliki tanggung jawab."

Hinata berjalan kearah meja makan dan mulai menata piring dan gelas. "A-aku tahu."

Sasuke mendecih kesal dan kembali menyusul Hinata ke meja makan. "Kau kenapa, sih? Dari kemarin kau terus menjauhiku!"

Hinata meletakkan salah satu piring keatas meja dengan sedikit gemetar. "T-tidak ada yang aneh dengan diriku, U-Uchiha-san."

"Apa kau merasa kesal karena aku mengatakan kalau Souta itu anak kita?" tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit membentak.

Hinata terdiam cukup lama sebelum memberanikan diri untuk menatap kedua mata Sasuke lekat-lekat. "Y-ya, aku tidak suka dengan sikap Uchiha-san yang seenaknya saja, apalagi dengan status kita yang hanya saling berteman."

"Jadi kau juga tidak suka kalau orang lain mengira kita ini pasangan suami-isteri?"

"T-tentu saja."

"Berarti kau tidak mau menikah denganku?"

Hinata menghentikkan sebentar aktivitasnya sebelum kembali menuju dapur untuk mencuci tangan. "A-aku tidak perlu menjawabnya, kan?"

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. "Ya, kau tidak perlu menjawabnya."

Hinata hanya bisa menunduk dan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan beberapa piring kotor yang sedang ia cuci.

"Aku akan membangunkan mereka."

Dapur dan ruang makan kembali sunyi, hanya terdengar suara spon dan air yang mengalir dari keran tempat Hinata mencuci piring.

Drrtt...drrtt...

Hinata yang merasa ponselnya bergetar segera mengeringkan tangannya menggunakan apron yang tengah ia pakai lalu segera mengambil ponsel dari saku celana jeansnya.

"H-halo, Kakashi-kun, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Hinata begitu panggilannya ia terima.

"Maaf Hinata, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu bersama anak-anak yang kau asuh ke Department Store. Apa kau ada waktu?" tanya Kakashi dari seberang telepon.

"M-maaf, hari ini aku tidak bisa. Mungkin lain kali," jawab Hinata, lirih.

"Imouto, apa terjadi sesuatu padamu? Suaramu terdengar sedikit serak." tanya Kakashi dengan nada khawatir.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, dan terima kasih telah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, aku cukup merindukannya," ucap Hinata seraya tersenyum tulus.

"Kau tidak perlu sungkan, Imouto. Walaupun aku sudah menikah, bukan berarti kau tidak boleh jalan bersamaku lagi, kan?"

"T-tapi, nanti akan ada orang yang salah paham," sahut Hinata cepat.

"Tenang saja, Anko bukan tipe wanita yang cepat cemburu."

"B-bukan itu, tapi..."

"Apa karena pria yang datang bersamamu ke klinikku kemarin? Kau takut dia salah paham?"

"B-bukan begitu!" sahut Hinata sedikit panik. "A-aku hanya..."

"Sudahlah, aku merestui kalian. Yah, walau aku tahu Neji pasti akan mencincangnya."

"Ehh?"

"Pria itu sangat peduli padamu. Saat kau menyuruhnya pulang, dia malah menunggu kalian di ruang tunggu. Dia juga yang membawakan selimut dan makan malam untukmu."

Hinata terdiam dengan wajah memerah, tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa.

"Untuk saat ini aku bersedia menyembunyikan status kalian dari Neji, imbalannya kalian harus mengundangku sebagai tamu spesial di pesta pernikahan kalian nanti, setuju?"

"..."

"Ku harap itu sebagai jawaban 'iya'," terdengar tawa ringan Kakashi dari seberang telepon. "Baiklah, jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya, Imouto."

Tuutt...tuutt...tuutt...

Hinata kembali menunduk sambil mengigit bibirnya gelisah. "M-maaf Kakashi-kun, aku tidak yakin bisa mengundangmu ke pesta pernikahan yang tidak mungkin ada."

.

.

.

"Kaa-chan, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ryota saat melihat Hinata yang tidak menyentuh sarapannya sedikit pun.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa, dan maaf Ryota, tolong panggil 'Baa-san' seperti biasa saja," ucap Hinata sambil mencoba tersenyum tulus.

"Tapi, kan..."

"Baa-san bukan ibumu, kau tahu itu, kan?"

"Iya," jawab Ryota seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Seharusnya kau biarkan bocah ini memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Kaa-san', ini, kan, bukan di tempat umum," timpal Sasuke seraya mengelus puncak kepala Ryota yang kebetulan duduk di sampingnya.

"K-kau tidak mengerti, Uchiha-san. Kata-katanya itu bisa membuat orang lain salah paham," sahut Hinata sambil mengaduk-aduk sarapannya.

"Apa karena dokter yang kau temui di klinik itu? Kau takut dia salah paham pada kita?" tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit kesal.

"I-itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Uchiha-san, kan?" bela Hinata dengan suara bergetar. "K-kita juga tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa."

Brakkk!

Sasuke menggebrak meja makan, membuat Yukari menangis dan Ryota tersentak kaget. "Jadi, selama ini kau tinggal serumah denganku tanpa menyimpan perasaan lebih untukku?"

Hinata menunduk tanpa mampu menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Ku kira kau bahagia bisa mengasuh mereka bersamaku dan mencoba menjadi orang tua bagi mereka, ternyata kau sendiri yang merasa risih, kan?"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan mulai menatap kedua mata Sasuke. "I-ini yang membuatku berpikir dua kali, Uchiha-san. K-kita belum menikah saja Uchiha-san sudah berani menggebrak meja dan membentakku di depan anak-anak, apalagi saat kita benar-benar menikah nanti? A-apa disaat seperti itu Uchiha-san akan mengusirku bersama anak-anak kita?" tanya Hinata sambil menahan isak tangisnya. "J-jika Uchiha-san tidak suka tinggal bersamaku dan anak-anak, lebih baik kami pergi saja dari sini," Hinata langsung beranjak menuju kamarnya dan mulai mengemasi barang-barang miliknya.

"Dasar orang dewasa!" gerutu Souta sambil menarik tangan Ryota menuju kamar untuk mengemasi pakaian.

"Kalau jadi laki-laki jangan terlalu merepotkan," timpal Nadeshiko seraya menggendong Yukari menuju kamar mereka.

Sasuke yang tinggal sendiri di ruang makan hanya bisa meremas rambutnya, frustasi. "Sial!"

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mengemasi barang-barang, Hinata segera memakaikan Yukari jas hujan, begitu juga pada Nadeshiko, Souta, dan Ryota.

"Kalau kau serius mau pergi dari sini, terserah saja. Tapi, aku tidak akan sudi biar hanya meminjamkanmu dan bocah-bocah itu sebuah payung untuk berteduh dari hujan," kata Sasuke dengan dingin.

"I-itu tidak masalah U-Uchiha-san, mereka sudah mengenakkan jas hujan. K-kami juga akan berteduh di halte untuk menunggu bis yang akan menuju apartemenku."

"T-tapi Baa-san, kan, belum mengenakkan jas hujan," ucap Ryota dengan khawatir.

"T-tidak apa-apa, yang penting kalian baik-baik saja," sahut Hinata sambil tersenyum tulus. "U-Uchiha-san terima kasih atas bantuannya, kami mohon pamit."

Sasuke hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata. Berpura-pura tidak peduli.

Ctarrr!

Hujan dan suara petir yang menggelegar seakan-akan menjadi nyanyian pelepas kepergian Hinata. Sasuke beranjak dari sofa dan mulai mengenakkan jas hujan.

"Cih, Benar-benar membuatku repot!"

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di halte bis terdekat, Hinata langsung mendudukkan Yukari di pangkuannya dan mencoba untuk menghangatkan diri. Hujan deras kali ini berhasil membuatnya basah kuyup. Rambut panjangnya terlihat lembab, begitu juga dengan kaus berwarna hitam dan celana jeans yang tengah ia kenakkan.

"A-apa k-kalian t-tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata dengan suara bergetar, kedinginan.

"Iya, kami tidak apa-apa, tapi justru Baa-san sendiri yang sepertinya kedinginan," sahut Souta seraya menempelkan tangannya pada dahi Hinata. "Tuh, kan, suhu badan Baa-san rendah sekali."

"Iya, sedingin es," timpal Ryota sambil memegang telapak tangan Hinata.

"I-ini tidak seberapa, kok, k-kalian tenang saja, ya?"

"Sudah mau pingsan masih juga keras kepala!" gerutu Sasuke seraya melepas jas hujannya dan mengenakkannya pada Hinata. Rambutnya yang basah malah membuat Sasuke semakin terlihat tampan.

"U-Uchiha-san sendiri juga p-payah. Padahal menggunakan jas hujan tapi bisa kebasahan."

"Sudahlah, daripada menyindirku lebih baik kau segera menghangatkan diri dan berhenti membuatku khawatir!"

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya tanpa mau membuka suara.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak kuat jalan?" tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit nada khawatir.

"T-tentu saja bisa," sahut Hinata cepat. "N-Nadeshiko, kau bisa menggendong Yukari, kan?"

"Ya, tidak masalah."

Hinata langsung menyerahkan Yukari pada Nadeshiko dan mencoba untuk berdiri.

Brukk!

"Ahhh!"

Sasuke berhenti melangkahkan kakinya dan kembali ke tempat Hinata. "Kalau tidak bisa, jangan dipaksakan!" gerutu Sasuke sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya, berniat membantu Hinata untuk berdiri.

Ryota tersenyum jahil dan dengan sengaja menyenggol punggung Sasuke dengan wajah Innocence. "Upss!"

Brukk!

"Wahh.."

"Maaf, Sasuke Jii-san, aku tidak sengaja."

Nadeshiko segera menutup kedua mata Yukari sambil tersenyum tipis, Souta menyeringai, dan Ryota sendiri mulai terkikik geli.

Sasuke yang terjatuh malah menindih Hinata yang ikut jatuh terlentang. Dengan backsound suara hujan dan suara kikik geli Ryota, suasana romantis di halte bis sukses membuat orang-orang tercengang.

Sasuke mulai menatap kedua mata Hinata yang membelalak kaget. Tetesan air yang berasal dari rambut Sasuke juga mengenai wajah Hinata, membuat kedua pipinya semakin tambah merona merah.

Entah mengapa untuk sekali ini saja Hinata harus mengakui kalau Sasuke terlihat keren dengan rambut yang basah dan tetesan air hujan tersebut.

Dan bagi Sasuke, dia harus mengakui kalau gadis cantik dengan rona merah di wajahnya ini adalah bidadari terbaik yang dikirimkan 'Kami-sama' untuknya.

Sasuke yang menumpukkan kedua tangannya pada lantai halte agar tidak menindih tubuh Hinata terlihat enggan mengakhiri adegan langka ini. Sambil menyeringai Sasuke mulai menelusuri wajah Hinata yang putih mulus dengan rona merah yang makin membuatnya terlihat manis.

"Ehem! Sedang apa kalian?"

Bruukk!

"Upss!" ketiga bocah yang sedari tadi melihat adegan mesra tersebut segera menutup kedua matanya masing-masing.

Orang yang tadi menyapa Sasuke dan Hinata sendiri juga terlihat membeku di tempat. Tidak menyangka kalau efek tegurannya bisa se'ekstrim' ini.

Dengan masih menutup matanya, Ryota kembali membuka suara dengan terbata-bata. "A-apa mereka b-baru saja b-berciuman?"

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Nah, sesuai permintaan beberapa Reviewer, Nagi-chan menampilkan satu chapter penuh berisi romance SasuHina dan No humor!**

**Sumpah Nagi-chan sampai nangis-nangis darah karena nggak bisa nampilin humor disini. *lebay***

**Untuk yang nungguin slight pair dan humor-nya, maaf, ya? Mungkin chap depan baru balik lagi. Soalnya menurut Nagi-chan, bener kata beberapa Reviewer, disini kan pair utamanya SasuHina, masa' scene mereka hanya sedikit...*curcol nggak jelas***

**Dan maaf karena chap kali ini lebih pendek *pendek banget malah* soalnya Nagi-chan nggak pandai buat romance...(=,=")**

**Spesial Thanks to:**

**Hyugga Hime-chan; Uchihyuu nagisa; Yue Heartphilia; harunaru chan muach; CharLene Choi; Lollytha-chan; yuuaja; Reita; Kimidori hana; ichsana-hyuuga; Tema-chan gak log-in; n; sora no aoi; sabaku no momok; uzumaki arranchar-chan; NaruSaku SakuNaru; Hello Kitty g login; gui gui; Ai HinataLawliet; Miya-hime Nakashinki; Nhie-chan; Nerazzuri; DaRuma Chi TsuToSuke; sasuhinalover; hana-chan; azalea; hyyu-chan.**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**


	6. Mission 3: Phrases of Love

**~SasuHina Baby Sitter~**

**By: Yuiki Nagi-chan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot...**

**Warning: Selalu AU, TYPO, OOC, OC, etc...**

**Rated: Semi-M**

**Just for Fun!**

.

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

.

.

.

"Ehem! Sedang apa kalian?"

Sasuke tersentak kaget, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Hinata sendiri sudah menyiapkan kedua tangannya untuk menahan tubuh Sasuke, tapi sepertinya percuma, mengingat perbedaan kekuatan antara Sasuke dan Hinata.

Brukk!

Hinata langsung menutup kedua matanya menahan sakit.

"Upss!"

Untuk beberapa saat, Hinata merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Lantai halte yang sebenarnya dingin saja begitu terasa hangat di punggungnya. Dengan sedikit keberanian, Hinata mencoba membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tadi terus menutup.

Sasuke juga terlihat sedikit kaget begitu melihat kedua mata Hinata yang mendadak terbuka, membuat kedua mata mereka mau tidak mau saling bertatapan, begitu juga dengan bibir mereka yang dari tadi terus bersentuhan. Tanpa berniat untuk membalas atau memperdalam ciumannya, Sasuke hanya bisa terpaku di tempat, begitu pula Hinata yang wajahnya makin terasa panas.

Ryota yang dari tadi menutup kedua matanya segera membuka suara. "A-apa mereka b-baru saja b-berciuman?"

Pertanyaan polos Ryota sukses membuat Sasuke menyadari tindakannya dan dengan cepat merespon tubuhnya untuk segera beranjak dari tubuh Hinata yang dari tadi ia tindih. Mencoba memasang wajah se-sangar mungkin, Sasuke langsung membentak Ryota. "Apa yang kau maksud bocah! Kami tidak..." Sasuke menelan ludah dengan paksa. "...Berciuman!"

Orang yang tadi menegur mereka langsung menepuk punggung Sasuke, mencoba mengingatkan kalau ada dirinya saat kejadian berlangsung. "Ehem, bisa jelaskan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Sasuke menoleh dengan perasaan campur aduk kearah suara yang barusan bertanya padanya. Sudah jelas kalau yang barusan menyapanya adalah...

"H-hai, Baka-Aniki."

Itachi meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Jelaskan semuanya padaku saat kita sampai di apartemenmu nanti."

Sasuke menelan ludahnya dengan paksa. "T-terserah kau saja."

Hinata yang berusaha berdiri terlihat ingin mencoba menjelaskan tapi terhenti saat melihat wajah orang yang di ketahui Kakak Sasuke mulai memunculkan raut wajah tidak suka.

Apa calon kakak iparnya ini tidak setuju dengan hubungannya bersama Sasuke?

Nah, lho?

"Ayo, kita ke apartemenmu, Otouto."

Sasuke mengangguk pasrah.

.

.

.

"Iya, Kaasan, Sasuke baru saja melakukan hal memalukan di halte bis dekat apartemennya," jelas Itachi sambil menyeringai puas pada Sasuke yang duduk dengan pose cemberut diatas sofa. "Apa? Kaasan ingin tahu Sasuke berbuat apa?" Itachi memperkeras volume suaranya, berharap Sasuke mendengarnya dan langsung memohon pada dirinya untuk tidak melaporkannya pada Kaasan mereka. Dan benar, sedetik kemudian Sasuke sudah menghampiri Itachi dan membisikinya berbagai ancaman jika ia berani melaporkannya. Senyum kemenangan Itachi makin melebar. "Saat itu Sasuke sedang..." Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan pandangan harap-harap cemas, "...berciuman dengan seorang gadis yang katanya bernama Hinata."

Habis sudah harapan Sasuke. Iya yakin kalau besok Okasaan-nya itu akan datang bersama Tousan-nya untuk segera menikahkan dirinya dengan Hinata.

Itachi menyeringai dan mulai melepas ponsel yang sedari tadi menempel di telinganya. "Ahh, sepertinya aku lupa menekan tombol call setelah mengetik nomor ponsel Kaasan. Jadi, pembicaraan barusan tidak tersambung, deh!"

Sasuke menatap Itachi, sadar telah dikerjain membuat Sasuke ingin menimpuk Kakaknya dengan botol susu milik Yukari.

"Tapi aku bisa memberi tahu Kaasan sekarang juga, pulsaku, kan, masih banyak," Itachi kembali memancing emosi Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Itachi setengah jengkel. "Katakan, apa maumu Baka-Aniki?"

"Beritahu aku!"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "Tadi, kan, sudah kujelaskan!" desis Sasuke kesal.

"Maksudku beritahu aku siapa gadis itu, hubungannya denganmu, dan perasaanmu padanya."

"Buat apa kuberitahu padamu?" tanya Sasuke, cuek.

Tittt...tiitt...tiitt...

Itachi menekan tiga digit angka di ponselnya yang Sasuke tahu adalah nomor ponsel Kaasan-nya. "Jangan bercanda, Itachi!"

Tiitt...tiitt...tiitt...

Itachi kembali menekan tiga digit angka. "Katakan sekarang, Otouto."

"Dia...temanku," jawab Sasuke ragu-ragu.

Tiitt...

"Aa...kau bohong," sahut Itachi sambil kembali menekan satu digit angka.

"M-maksudku dia itu...pacarku!"

Itachi menyeringai. "Lalu?"

"D-dia tinggal di Konoha timur."

Tiitt...

"Kau bohong lagi, Otouto."

Sasuke menggeram kesal. Mengapa setiap ia berbohong Itachi bisa tahu? Apa ia punya telepati?

"Baik, dia tinggal di apartemenku!"

"Berdua denganmu?"

"Bersama bocah-bocah sialan itu."

Itachi melirik ruang keluarga dimana Hinata, Ryota dan yang lainnya berada. "Anak-anakmu?"

"Jangan bercanda, Itachi! Aku tahu kau sadar kalau bayi berambut pirang itu anak Sai, jadi jangan menyudutkanku!" gerutu Sasuke jengkel.

"Oh, begitu," respon Itachi. "Lantas, kapan kalian menikah?"

Sasuke menatap tidak percaya pada Itachi. Jujur, pacaran saja belum, apalagi sampai menikah. Kejadian tadi itu, kan, hanya 'kecelakaan', Itachi mengerti penjelasannya barusan nggak, sih?

"Mungkin kapan-kapan," jawab Sasuke asal.

"Tentukan sekarang. Lebih cepat lebih baik."

Sasuke menggerutu pelan sambil kembali memutar otaknya. "Bulan depan," jawab Sasuke akhirnya.

"Bagus! Aku akan datang ke pesta pernikahanmu nanti."

Doeeng!

Sasuke mundur tiga langkah dan langsung merebahkan dirinya kembali keatas sofa empuk miliknya, tidak menyangka kalau Itachi menganggap serius jawaban asal-nya tadi. "K-kau serius Baka-Aniki?"

Itachi mengangguk sekilas. "Hei Baka-Otouto, dimana kamarmu? Aku ingin segera beristirahat."

Sasuke menunjuk kamarnya. "Kalau begitu aku istirahat duluan, ya?"

Blam!

Pintu kembali tertutup.

Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah. "Tidak ada jalan lain. Aku harus berunding dengan Hinata."

.

.

.

**15 tahun yang lalu...**

.

Hujan turun dengan deras, membuat Sasuke yang ingin bermain di luar terpaksa menunda rencananya. Masih dengan menggerutu, Sasuke akhirnya berdiam diri di ruang keluarga sambil menatap hujan yang terlihat dari pintu kaca halaman belakang.

Sasuke memang termasuk anak yang susah bergaul tapi tidak anti sosial. Temannya terbilang cukup banyak, membuat Sasuke terkadang bermain di luar bersama teman-temannya. Sasuke juga suka bermain bersama Kakaknya, Itachi. Tapi setelah menjadi murid SD, Itachi lebih sering belajar membuat Sasuke merasa bosan saat berada di dalam rumah karena tidak adanya teman untuk diajak bermain.

Mikoto yang baru selesai menonton serial Dorama di ruang TV, tidak sengaja melihat Sasuke saat hendak menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Sambil tersenyum kecil, Mikoto mencoba melangkah sepelan mungkin, berusaha untuk mengagetkan Sasuke yang masih cemberut.

Setelah berada tepat di belakang Sasuke, Mikoto segera menutup kedua mata Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil. "Coba tebak, siapa ini?"

Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menjawab pertanyaan Mikoto dengan malas. "Kaasan, aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" gerutu Sasuke.

Mikoto hanya tertawa geli sambil melepas tangannya dari kedua mata Sasuke. "Kok, tahu, sih?"

"Tousan tidak mungkin melakukan hal menyebalkan seperti itu, sedangkan Aniki pasti lebih memilih membuat gendang telingaku pecah dibanding menegurku secara halus begitu," jawab Sasuke ogah-ogahan.

"Wah, anak Kaasan pandai sekali!" puji Mikoto seraya mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke.

"Bukan pandai, tapi jenius, Kaasan," ralat Sasuke sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Mikoto.

"Lho, sama saja, kan?"

"Beda, dong!"

"Baik-baik, Kaasan mengalah, deh!" sahut Mikoto, paham akan mood Sasuke yang sedang buruk-buruknya. "Jadi, kenapa putera Kaasan ini cemberut, hmm?"

"Aku kesepian, Kaasan! Aniki selalu sibuk belajar sedangkan Tousan tidak bisa diajak bermain," cerita Sasuke sambil kembali memasang wajah cemberut.

"Supaya Sasuke tidak kesepian, bagaimana kalau Kaasan menceritakan suatu cerita yang menarik?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Kaasan!" tolak Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Tapi cerita ini beda, lho! Ini tentang pangeran dan puteri yang disuruh mengasuh anak!"

Sasuke menatap Mikoto, penasaran. "Ehh, seperti apa ceritanya, Kaasan?"

Mikoto tersenyum senang. "Jadi begini, dahulu kala hiduplah seorang puteri cantik yang baik hati dan bijaksana. Suatu hari saudara putri tersebut harus pergi berkelana bersama isterinya, membuatnya harus menitipkan puteranya pada sang puteri."

"Tunggu, Kaasan! Siapa nama puteri, saudara puteri dan istri saudara puteri itu?"

"Mm.." Mikoto terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Ahh, iya, nama puterinya puteri Mikoto!"

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. "Ehh?"

"Lalu saudara puteri itu namanya Minato dan isterinya Kushina."

"Lho, kok kayak nama Kaasan, Minato Jii-san, dan Kushina Baa-san, sih?" protes Sasuke.

"Memang begitu, kok!" kilah Mikoto sambil tertawa geli. "Ceritanya mau dilanjut, nggak?"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi puteri Mikoto mau tidak mau harus bisa merawat putera saudaranya itu. Keesokkan harinya sahabat puteri Mikoto yang bernama Yoshino juga mendapat tugas keluar wilayah oleh Raja, membuat Yoshino harus menitipkan puteranya pada seseorang."

"Pasti dititipkan pada puteri Mikoto, kan?" tebak Sasuke.

Mikoto mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi, Yoshino menitipkan puteranya pada puteri Mikoto. Tidak lama kemudian, istri kepala prajurit yang bernama Karura juga menitipkan puteri mereka pada puteri Mikoto dengan alasan tugas ke kerajaan lain. Begitu juga dengan penasehat kerajaan bernama Inoichi. Karena harus menghadiri undangan kerajaan Hyuuga, Inoichi akhirnya menitipkan puterinya pada puteri Mikoto."

"Banyak sekali anak yang harus dirawat puteri Mikoto, " komentar Sasuke. "Apa tidak susah merawatnya, Kaasan?"

"Nah, karena alasan itulah Kaasan puteri Mikoto yang adalah Ratu kerajaan Hakuba meminta bantuan ke kerajaan Uchiha untuk membantu puteri Mikoto mengasuh anak. Dan ternyata yang diutus adalah putera bungsu Raja Uchiha, pangeran Fugaku."

"Ehh?" Sasuke menatap tidak percaya pada Mikoto. "Nama pangerannya Fugaku?"

Mikoto kembali mengangguk senang. "Awalnya pangeran Fugaku membantu puteri Mikoto dengan ogah-ogahan, tapi semakin berada di dekat puteri Mikoto dan anak yang diasuhnya, pangeran Fugaku jadi semakin merasa memiliki keluarga besar. Akhirnya pangeran Fugaku berunding dengan puteri Mikoto untuk membuat simulasi keluarga, dimana pangeran Fugaku bertindak sebagai ayah, puteri Mikoto sebagai ibu, dan anak yang mereka asuh sebagai anak mereka."

"Wahh," Sasuke bergumam takjub. "Apakah pangeran Fugaku jatuh cinta sama puteri Mikoto?" tanya Sasuke dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Belum, pangeran Fugaku baru merasakan rasa sayang, belum rasa cinta."

"Ughh..."

"Jadi, mereka pun menjalani hari-hari di kerajaan Uchiha sebagai pasangan suami-isteri dalam suatu simulasi keluarga. Disana mereka tertawa, bertengkar, menangis, bahkan sampai hampir berpisah."

"Wahh, ternyata cukup rumit, ya, Kaasan."

"Iya, jadi saat itu perasaan pangeran Fugaku terasa bimbang antara suka dan benci pada puteri Mikoto, dan setelah puteri Mikoto pergi bersama anak-anak yang diasuhnya, pangeran Fugaku merasa menyesal, sampai akhirnya menyusul puteri Mikoto untuk kembali berbaikan."

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke bersemangat.

"Setelah berbaikan, puteri Mikoto dan pangeran Fugaku akhirnya menyadari perasaan mereka dan memutuskan untuk melepas status sebagai pasangan suami-isteri dalam simulasi keluarga."

"Lho, kok gitu! Mereka mau pisah lagi, ya, Kaasan?"

"Tidak Sasuke, pangeran Fugaku malah sangat mencintai puteri Mikoto, makanya ia memutuskan untuk melamar puteri Mikoto dan membuat keluarga yang sesungguhnya bersama anak-anak mereka nanti. Lalu setelah anak-anak yang mereka asuh kembali pada orang tua masing-masing, pangeran Fugaku dan puteri Mikoto yang sudah menikah langsung dikaruniai putera laki-laki yang tampan bernama..."

"Bernama?" tanya Sasuke, kembali penasaran.

"Uchiha Itachi."

"Haah?"

"Iya, lalu tiga tahun kemudian mereka dikaruniai putera laki-laki yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Setelah memiliki dua putera, pangeran Fugaku langsung diangkat sebagai Raja Uchiha, dan mereka pun hidup bahagia untuk selamanya, tamat!"

Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kok cerita barusan terdengar seperti masa lalu Kaasan."

"Memang iya!" sahut Mikoto sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Kaasan puterinya dan Tousan Sasuke pangerannya."

"Tapi cerita barusan bagus juga, ya, Kaasan!"

"Tentu saja! Soalnya cerita tersebut seperti mengingatkan setiap orang, kalau keluarga itu seperti sebuah drama puteri dan pangeran dimana dalam suatu drama pasti ada adegan tertawa, bertengkar, menangis, tersenyum, dan semua kejadian berharga lainnya."

"Kalau dalam cerita seperti terdapat unsur humor, drama, hurt/comfort, friendship, family, bahkan romance. Iya, kan, Kaasan?" tanya Sasuke meminta persetujuan.

Mikoto mengangguk senang lalu memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. "Ternyata putera Kaasan memang sangat jenius!"

Sasuke kembali tersenyum bangga.

Dibelakang sofa ruang keluarga terlihat Fugaku dan Itachi yang sedari tadi mencuri dengar. Fugaku dengan wajah yang memerah dan Itachi dengan seringai menggoda.

"Ternyata cerita itu memang masa lalu Kaasan dan Tousan, iya, kan?" goda Itachi sambil tertawa geli.

"Diam kau, Itachi! Sasuke dan Kaasan-mu bisa mendengarnya nanti!" bentak Fugaku dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

Itachi tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak kembali tertawa.

"Dasar!" gerutu Fugaku sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. "Kenapa malah diceritakan pada anak sendiri?"

.

.

.

"Pulang kembali ke Konoha?" tanya Temari memastikan.

"Iya, karena kau hamil sebaiknya kita kembali saja dulu. Kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan calon bayi...rrr...perempuan itu (Dibagian ini Temari memutar kedua matanya, bosan) aku juga yang akan repot," sahut Shikamaru sambil kembali memasukkan bajunya ke dalam koper. "Lagipula ada Gaara dan Kankuro yang bisa mengatur rapat itu."

"Ya, apa boleh buat. Aku, sih, tidak masalah dengan hal itu, tapi bagaimana denganmu, Shika?" tanya Temari balik.

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentu saja tentang calon bayi kita!" sahut Temari cepat. "Kau kan masih belum bisa menerimanya," lanjutnya, lirih.

"Aku memang sedikit kecewa, tapi..." Shikamaru menghentikkan aktivitasnya dan berjalan perlahan kearah Temari yang menunduk. "...Aku juga bahagia. Jadi kau tidak perlu se-khawatir itu. Karena aku akan selalu mencintaimu juga anak-anak kita."

'Ya, walaupun kau wanita yang agak merepotkan,' lanjut Shikamaru dalam hati.

Temari menatap Shikamaru sebentar lalu memeluknya dengan erat. "T-terima kasih, Shika! Kau suami terbaik di dunia!"

'Ya, walau lumayan malas,' lanjut Temari dalam hati. 'Tapi aku sangat mencintaimu.'

Shikamaru membalas pelukan Temari. "Nah, sebaiknya kau segera siap-siap. Kita akan berangkat setengah jam lagi."

Temari mengangguk, paham. "Iya."

.

.

.

"Ryota, kelakuanmu tadi lumayan keterlaluan tahu! Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Sasuke Jii-san bagaimana?" tanya Souta sambil berkacak pinggang. Inilah sikap Souta yang membuat Ryota sedikit jengkel. Sok bossy.

"Tapi itu yang diajarkan Tousanku! Kau mau protes?"

"Tentu saja! Mendorong Sasuke Jii-san agar bisa bermesraan dengan Hinata Baa-san itu perbuatan yang cukup berbahaya. Kau dan Tousanmu memang idiot!"

"Apa? Kau menghina Tousanku?"

"Sudahlah kalian! Bikin repot saja!" gerutu Nadeshiko jengkel.

"Tapi, dia yang mulai duluan!" gerutu Ryota sambil menunjuk Souta.

"Jangan berteriak keras-keras, Ryota! Itachi Jii-san yang ada di sebelah nanti bisa mendengarnya!" seru Nadeshiko mengingatkan. "Nah, berhubung, Sasuke Jii-san dan Hinata Baa-san sedang berdiskusi di ruang keluarga, kita sebaiknya mencoba menyusun strategi baru!" usul Nadeshiko.

"Aku setuju, tapi strategi apa, nih?" tanya Souta pada Nadeshiko yang sedang berpikir. Tidak lama kemudian senyum lebar terpajang di wajah cantik Nadeshiko.

"Teman-teman, aku ada ide!"

.

.

.

"J-jadi, bagaimana, Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata sedikit khawatir.

"Aniki percaya, tapi diakhir penjelasan ia malah bertanya, kapan kita menikah," jawab Sasuke dengan sedikit menggerutu.

"K-kalau sudah begini, kita harus bagaimana, U-Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke menutup matanya sebentar lalu kembali membukanya perlahan. "Aku ingin jujur padamu, Hinata."

"M-maksud, Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata, kurang paham.

"Aku ingin jujur padamu dengan cara menceritakan satu rahasia saat kita masih di SMA dulu, dan kuharap kau bisa percaya pada hal yang kuceritakan ini, mengerti?"

Hinata mengangguk paham.

"Jadi, begini..."

.

.

.

**SMA Konoha, lima tahun yang lalu.**

.

"I-Ino, Sakura, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama di halaman belakang?" tawar Hinata sambil menunjukkan bekal yang ia bawa.

"Aduhh, maaf Hinata! Hari ini aku mau makan siang dengan Sai di ruang seni!" sahut Ino sambil meminta maaf.

"Aku juga akan makan siang bersama Naruto di ruang olahraga Indoor. Maaf, ya, Hinata!" timpal Sakura yang ikut meminta maaf.

"T-tidak apa-apa, kok! A-aku mengerti kalau kalian memang ingin makan siang bersama pacar masing-masing," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ahhh, kau memang baik Hinata!" seru Sakura sambil memeluk erat Hinata.

"Oh ya, Hinata, kenapa kau tidak mencoba mencari pacar saja?" tanya Ino, tiba-tiba.

"A-ano, itu..."

"Kau seperti tidak mengenal yang namanya 'Hyuuga Neji', Ino. Kakak sepupu overprotective begitu mana mau melihat adik sepupu tercintanya ini pacaran," sahut Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

"Iya juga, ya," Ino ikut tertawa.

"T-teman-teman, k-kalau begitu aku duluan, ya!" pamit Hinata seraya beranjak pergi.

Setelah Hinata keluar kelas, Ino segera mendekati Sakura dengan raut wajah yang terkesan horor. "Hei, forehead! Sepertinya ucapanmu tadi sedikit melukai hati Hinata, deh, sampai dia kabur begitu."

"Haah? Memangnya aku bilang apa, pig?"

Ino menepuk keningnya keras-keras. "Pikirkan saja sendiri!" Ino langsung keluar kelas sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

"Memangnya aku salah bicara lagi, ya?" gumam Sakura entah pada siapa.

Di sudut kelas, Sasuke mencoba mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. "Akhirnya bekal menyebalkan dari Kaasan ini ada gunanya juga," gumamnya sambil menyeringai lebar. Sedetik kemudian Sasuke sudah keluar kelas untuk menyusul seseorang ke halaman belakang.

.

.

.

"Sakura itu memang terlalu ceplas-ceplos, deh! Masa' dia nggak menyadari kalau ucapannya itu sering membuat orang lain kesal?" gerutu Ino sambil menyumpitkan nasi ke mulutnya. "Dasar menyebalkan!"

"Telan dulu makananmu, Ino," sahut Sai mengingatkan.

"Iya, iya," sahut Ino masih dengan menggerutu. "Sai, kenapa kita makan siang di tempat yang banyak bau cat-nya begini, sih? Kau tidak merasa mual?"

Sai kembali memasang senyum palsunya. "Kau merasa keberatan, Ino?"

"Tidak, sih! Tapi, aku hanya heran saja, kau begitu sukanya pada lukisan, jangan-jangan lebih dari rasa sukamu padaku lagi."

"Memang benar. Aku lebih suka lukisan dibanding dirimu, kok."

"Kau serius, Sai?" tanya Ino tidak percaya.

Sai mengangguk sambil kembali tersenyum. "Tentu saja, soalnya aku mencintaimu bukan menyukaimu."

"Dasar gombal! Pasti kau baca rayuan itu dari novel kacangan, iya, kan?" tebak Ino, masih dengan wajah yang merona merah.

"Memang benar, sih."

"Dasar!"

"Hei, Ino. Itu Sasuke, kan?" tanya Sai memastikan.

Ino mengikuti arah pandang Sai kearah bawah, tepat di halaman belakang SMA Konoha. "Itu memang Sasuke. Tapi, sedang apa, ya, dia disana?"

"Sebaiknya kita tidak usah ikut campur, mungkin saja hal itu privasinya, kan?"

"Tapi kalau terus sembunyi begitu, kapan bisa dekatnya," gerutu Ino saat melihat Sasuke yang terus bersembunyi di belakang pohon. "Dia jenius tapi payah soal asmara!"

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau segera menghabiskan makan siangmu, Ino."

"Iya, aku tahu."

.

.

.

Sasuke berdiri sambil bersandar di belakang pohon maple yang tengah berguguran. Walau ekspresinya datar, tapi jantungnya sudah berdetak diluar kerja jantung normal lainnya. Sambil bersembunyi, Sasuke terus memandangi Hinata yang kini tengah duduk di bawah pohon maple lainnya, berjarak sekitar lima meter dari tempat Sasuke bersembunyi.

Sambil bersenandung kecil, Hinata akan menikmati hembusan angin musim gugur yang juga menerbangkan ribuan daun maple berwarna merah kecoklatan.

Bagi Hinata, ini adalah tempat favoritnya untuk menenangkan diri dan bagi Sasuke adalah tempat untuknya bersantai sambil memandangi wajah cantik Hinata. Sudah dari kelas satu Sasuke menjadi stalker khusus Hinata, tapi belum sekalipun berani untuk menyapanya. Mau dikatakan payah, Sasuke tidak akan keberatan. Karena memang begitulah dirinya. Terlalu jaim untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

'Ayo, Sasuke! Dekati dan ajak dia untuk makan siang bersama,' batin Sasuke memantapkan hatinya. Kotak bekal yang disiapkan Mikoto juga masih ia pegang erat.

Beginilah kegiatan Sasuke setiap harinya. Bersembunyi di belakang pohon maple sambil mencari kesempatan untuk mendekati Hinata.

Hasilnya?

Nol besar!

"Dasar payah!" gerutu Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ehh, s-siapa itu?" tanya Hinata dengan sedikit cemas.

Sasuke tersentak kaget dan langsung melirik kearah Hinata yang kelihatan takut.

'Bagus Sasuke, sekarang kau membuatnya takut!'

"K-kau bukan hantu pohon maple, kan?" tanya Hinata dengan suara bergetar.

"Haah?" Sasuke sukses sweatdrop di tempat. "Bukan, aku ini peri pohon maple," jawab Sasuke asal.

"B-benarkah?" tanya Hinata penuh harap. Sasuke yang melihatnya jadi ingin segera tertawa.

"Iya, aku ini peri yang bisa mengabulkan permintaan orang," lanjut Sasuke sambil menyeringai lebar.

"P-peri yang bisa mengabulkan permintaan!" seru Hinata dengan kedua mata berbinar-binar.

"Iya, jadi apa permintaanmu?"

Hinata terlihat berpikir sebentar, tidak lama kemudian muncul rona merah di wajahnya, membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Mm, a-ano, kalau permintaan untuk bertemu dengan jodoh, bisa tidak?"

Sasuke tersentak kaget lalu menyeringai tiba-tiba. "Bisa saja."

"S-sungguh?"

"Iya, tapi kamu hanya bisa bertemu dengannya lima tahun lagi."

"K-kenapa selama itu?" tanya Hinata yang langsung berubah kecewa.

"Karena takdir berkata begitu. Tapi..."

"T-tapi?"

"Aku bisa memberikanmu ciri-cirinya."

"K-kalau begitu aku mohon, b-beritahu aku!"

Sasuke mencoba berpikir sebentar. "Lelaki itu memiliki kedua mata onyx seperti hamparan langit malam yang gelap, rambutnya berwarna biru tua disaat siang dan berwarna hitam saat malam, tinggi, tampan, dan..." Sasuke terlihat susah menjelaskan.

"Dan?"

"Ya, sedikit egois tapi baik hati dan perhatian."

"K-kelihatannya lelaki yang menakutkan," sahut Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang sedikit kecewa.

"Habis kedua bola mata dan rambutnya berwarna gelap."

"Memangnya kau mau punya jodoh yang rambutnya berwarna pink dan matanya berwarna merah?"

"I-Itu akan aneh."

"Makanya jangan membantah takdir!" teriak Sasuke tanpa sadar.

"A-aku mengerti."

"Bagus! Sekarang aku harus segera pergi. Semoga kau bisa segera bertemu dengan pria itu."

"T-tunggu dulu, peri!" cegah Hinata. "Ahh, s-sepertinya sudah pergi."

Hinata menatap awan dan langit yang terlihat cerah. "A-aku jadi tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya," gumam Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

Di belakang pohon maple, Sasuke terlihat memperlebar seringainya. "Kau akan bertemu dengannya, Hinata. Pasti."

.

.

.

Hinata yang mendengar cerita Sasuke langsung diam membeku. Tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa.

"Hei, Hinata? Kau mendengarkanku, tidak?"

Hinata tersentak kaget lalu menatap Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "J-jadi peri maple itu bohong?"

Sasuke mengangguk meng'iya'kan.

"Hiks..U-Uchiha-san jahat sekali! P-padahal aku sangat percaya pada peri itu."

"Tapi tidak sepenuhnya hal itu bohong."

"Ehh?" Hinata kembali menatap Sasuke, penasaran.

"Kalau ku katakan bahwa aku masih mencintaimu, kau percaya tidak?"

"T-tentu saja tidak! D-dulu saja Uchiha-san juga membohongiku, kan?"

Sasuke menyeringai membuat Hinata sedikit terpana untuk beberapa saat. "Kau lupa, ya? Tadi, kan aku sudah mengatakan kalau kau harus percaya pada apa yang akan ku ceritakan."

Hinata menunduk malu.

"Jadi, Hinata, apa kau mau menikah denganku?"

Hinata makin menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Itachi, Ryota, Souta dan Nadeshiko ikut mendengarkan cerita Sasuke sejak satu jam yang lalu.

"Terima kasih, Nadeshiko, kau sudah memberitahuku hal se-menarik ini," ucap Itachi sambil tertawa geli.

"Sama-sama Itachi Jii-san," sahut Nadeshiko sambil ikut menyeringai.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca chap 6 ini ^^**

**Chapter ini sudah lumayan panjang, kan?**

**Special Thanks to:**

**kimyoungjae**

**ulva-chan**

**Haru3173**

**Sora no Aoi**

**CharLene Choi**

**keiKo-buu89**

**Yue Heartphilia**

**hina-chan**

**Kimidori hana**

**uchihyuu nagisa**

**Hyugga Hime-chan**

**harunaru chan muach**

**Yamanakaaem0**

**Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan nama. Dan untuk Kimidori hana: hehehe, coba tebak, kenapa fic ini bisa memiliki banyak genre di setiap chapternya? Yap, itu karena Nagi-chan ingin menyampaikan sesuatu di fic ini...**

**Chapter satu: Awal cerita**

**Chapter dua: Full humor**

**Chapter tiga: Cemburunya Sasuke**

**Chapter empat: Bimbangnya perasaan Sasuke karena ramalan**

**Chapter lima: full romance**

**Chapter enam: mendekati puncak(?)**

**Bingung, kan? Nagi-chan juga!(kicked)**

**Oke, Review di tunggu, Minna! Soalnya Nagi-chan suka baca review!*double kicked***

**Mind to Review?**

.


	7. Mission: Complete! The Last Chapter

**~SasuHina Baby Sitter~**

**By: Yuiki Nagi-chan**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OC, OOC, TYPO, EYD tidak beraturan, etc...**

**"Don't Like Don't Read!"**

**Happy Reading, Minna! ^^**

.

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxX**

.

.

.

**20 tahun yang lalu...**

.

"Hinata, kau sedang apa?"

Hinata yang sedari tadi tengah menggelar tikar kecil langsung melirik anak lelaki yang barusan menyapanya. "A-aku mau main rumah-rumahan, S-Sasuke-kun."

"Hn," sahut Sasuke yang terlihat cuek. Setelah Hinata menggelar tikarnya, Sasuke langsung naik ke atas tanpa menunggu persetujuan Hinata.

"A-ano, Sasuke-kun..."

"Biarkan aku di sini."

Hinata terdiam sebentar lalu mengangguk. Setelah selesai menata seluruh mainannya, Hinata langsung mengambil boneka beruangnya yang berwarna cokelat untuk diajak bermain.

Sasuke melihat kegiatan Hinata tanpa berani membuka suara, membuat Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung.

"S-Sasuke-kun mau main?"

"Hn," sahut Sasuke yang kembali berpura-pura cuek.

Hinata tersenyum kecil. "K-kalau begitu S-Sasuke-kun jadi ayahnya, Hinata jadi ibunya, ya?"

Sasuke mengangguk dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

Hinata kembali tersenyum senang. "N-nah, suamiku, kamu mau makan apa?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dan malah sibuk menundukkan wajahnya.

"Mm, s-suamiku?"

"Terserah kau saja."

Hinata mengangguk sambil berpura-pura menaruh nasi ke dalam mangkuk mainannya. "K-kalau begitu hari ini kita makan sukiyaki, ya?"

Sasuke kembali mengangguk malu-malu.

"I-ini, silahkan!"

"Hn, arigatou."

.

Sore yang cerah bersama angin musim semi yang segar ikut menemani kegiatan Hinata dan Sasuke yang tengah bermain rumah-rumahan. Daun-daun kering yang berasal dari pohon di belakang mereka juga ikut menjadi latar yang manis untuk mereka berdua.

Sore yang cerah ini juga waktu yang bagus untuk berjalan-jalan ataupun mengikuti arisan RT seperti yang tengah dilakukan Mikoto sore ini. Matahari yang mulai terbenam menjadi alarm tanpa suara yang mengingatkan Mikoto akan Sasuke yang masih bermain di taman.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu arisan selanjutnya akan dilaksanakan di rumah keluarga Nara," ucap seorang ibu yang menjadi pemimpin arisan kali ini. Ibu rumah tangga yang lain, termasuk Mikoto mengangguk sebelum mengucap salam untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Nyonya keluarga Hyuuga yang Mikoto tahu merupakan tetangga dekatnya juga terlihat bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga.

"Hotaru, sudah mau kembali, ya?" tanya Mikoto, ramah. Hotaru ikut tersenyum saat melihat Mikoto yang menyapanya dengan ramah.

"Iya, aku harus segera menjemput Hinata di taman."

"Kalau begitu kita bersama saja. Kebetulan Sasuke juga kutinggal di sana untuk bermain."

Hotaru mengangguk sebelum mempersilahkan Mikoto untuk berjalan bersamanya.

.

"S-suamiku, aku pergi belanja dulu, ya?" pamit Hinata seraya menggendong boneka beruangnya bersama tas kecil yang sudah dianggap sebagai tas belanja.

Sasuke mengangguk.

Setelah mengenakkan kembali alas kakinya, Hinata langsung berjalan dengan cepat menuju ayunan yang ia anggap sebagai taksi.

Sasuke yang kembali sibuk memperhatikan Hinata terlihat terkejut saat menyadari adanya batu yang sebentar lagi akan Hinata lewati.

"Hinata, awas!"

Brukkk!

Menyadari Hinata telah jatuh membuat Sasuke panik seketika. Tanpa memakai alas kaki terlebih dahulu, Sasuke langsung berlari ke arah Hinata yang kini sedang terisak sambil memegangi lututnya.

"Dasar ceroboh!" gerutu Sasuke pada Hinata yang kini menatapnya sambil menahan tangis. "Sudah jangan menangis!"

Hinata masih terus terisak sambil memegangi lututnya. "K-kakiku berdarah."

Sasuke hanya mendecih kesal sebelum mencari sapu tangan dalam kantung celananya. "Sini, biar ku obati."

Hinata mengangguk sambil mencoba tersenyum manis. "T-terima kasih, s-suamiku."

Sasuke sedikit gugup saat mendengar Hinata mengatakan kalimat itu membuat kedua tangannya bergetar saat akan membersihkan luka Hinata.

"Ahh, s-sakit," rintih Hinata seraya memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Tahan sebentar, aku belum selesai membalutnya."

Hinata masih terus menahan perih, hingga tanpa sadar kembali terisak.

"Berhentilah menangis," ucap Sasuke begitu selesai membalut luka Hinata. "Nanti anak kita bisa menangis."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dengan rona merah di pipinya. "T-tapi masih perih."

"Sini ku obati lagi."

Hinata hanya menatap bingung Sasuke yang perlahan mendekatkan wajah ke Hinata.

Cup!

"Nah, sudah lebih baik, kan?"

Hinata memegangi bibirnya yang barusan dicium Sasuke dengan gugup. "I-iya, terima kasih."

Hotaru menutup mulutnya dengan kaget sedangkan Mikoto terlihat memegangi ponselnya yang daritadi mengarah pada Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Wahh, itu tadi ciuman pertama Sasuke, lho!"

"I-itu..." Hotaru menunjuk ke arah Hinata dengan gugup. "I-itu juga ciuman pertama Hinata!" pekik Hotaru dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

Mikoto terkikik geli. "Untung sudah ku potret."

"Ehh, sejak kapan?"

Kedua mata Mikoto berkilat jahil. "Sejak tadi, lho!"

Wajah Hotaru terlihat makin memerah.

"Kau juga mau fotonya? Aku bisa membawakannya padamu besok."

Hotaru mengangguk pelan. "T-terima kasih."

"HINATA!"

Mikoto tersentak kaget, sedangkan Hotaru sibuk memegangi dadanya yang terasa berhenti berdetak. "N-neji, gumamnya dengan sedikit cemas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata?" tanya Neji seraya membawa Hinata dalam pelukannya. Jarinya menuding Sasuke dengan tajam. "Kau pasti membuatnya terluka!" tuduh Neji sambil mengamati luka di lutut Hinata. "Cepat ngaku bocah nakal!"

"Aku tidak membuatnya terluka," jawab Sasuke tenang. "Justru kau yang membuatnya kehabisan nafas," lanjut Sasuke sambil menunjuk Hinata yang terlihat sesak dalam pelukan maut Neji.

Setelah melepas pelukannya, Neji langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan mengangkat kerah bajunya. "Berani sekali bocah TK sepertimu!"

Hotaru membelalakkan kedua matanya dan terlihat ingin menghampiri keponakkannya. "N-neji!"

"Biarkan dulu," cegah Mikoto sambil kembali mengarahkan ponselnya pada Sasuke dan Neji. "Ini urusan anak-anak. Biarkan mereka menyelesaikannya dulu."

Hotaru mengangguk pasrah.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak menyakitinya, kakak ipar!" teriak Sasuke dengan kesal. Neji sendiri terlihat membeku saat mendengar panggilan Sasuke untuknya. Perlahan-lahan, tangannya melepas kerah baju Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang? Kakak ipar?"

Sasuke mengangguk polos lalu menunjuk ke arah Hinata yang sibuk memperhatikan mereka. "Iya, dia kan isteriku."

Mata Neji membelalak kaget sedangkan Hotaru menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

"Kau bilang adikku ini isterimu?" pekik Neji sambil kembali mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Berani sekali kau!"

"K-kakak!" panggil Hinata seraya berdiri di tengah-tengah Sasuke dan Neji. "Memang benar, kok! S-Sasuke-kun ini suamiku."

Sasuke mengangguk bangga.

"T-tapi..."

"J-jangan begitu, Kak! Nanti Kuma-chan bisa menangis."

"Kuma-chan?"

Hinata mengangguk lalu memperlihatkan boneka beruangnya pada Neji. "I-iya, Kuma-chan. D-dia ini anakku dan Sasuke-kun."

Neji mengedipkan kedua matanya berkali-kali. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang adik sepupunya katakan. "Kalian sedang bermain rumah-rumahan?"

Hinata dan Sasuke kembali mengangguk polos.

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang jadi ayahnya," usul Neji sambil menggandeng tangan kanan Hinata.

"Tidak bisa!" teriak Sasuke sambil ikut menggandeng tangan kiri Hinata. "Aku yang jadi ayahnya!"

Neji melotot tajam pada Sasuke. "Anak TK sepertimu tidak pantas jadi ayah!"

Sasuke membalas tatapan Neji. "Anak kelas 1 SD sepertimu juga tidak pantas jadi ayah!"

"Kau mau melawanku?"

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?"

Hotaru menggelengkan kepalanya sedangkan Mikoto masih asyik memotret Neji dan Sasuke. "Wah, pertengkaran yang lucu!"

Neji melirik tajam Sasuke sebelum kembali membelalakkan kedua matanya. "Siapa lagi bocah kuning itu!" gerutunya.

Sasuke ikut menoleh kearah Hinata yang kini terlihat bahagia saat berbicara dengan anak lelaki berambut kuning terang. "Cih, dasar Dobe!"

Neji langsung berlari ke arah Hinata sambil menggerutu. "Menjauhlah dari Hinata, bocah kuning!"

"Oi, tunggu aku!"

Sedang bocah kuning itu terlihat bingung, Hinata malah kembali menampilkan senyumannya. "S-sekarang Naruto-kun yang akan jadi ayahnya."

Neji dan Sasuke memekik kaget seketika. "APA?"

"Bodoh kalian! Yang pantas jadi suami Hinata itu aku! Anak kelas tiga SD yang jenius!"

Semua melirik aneh pada sosok lelaki berambut panjang yang dikuncir satu. Sasuke yang melihatnya malah terlihat makin menggerutu. "Jangan ganggu kami, Baka-Aniki!"

Neji ikut menuding Itachi. "Iya, pergi sana! Dasar orang aneh!"

Itachi hanya tersenyum lalu mendekati Hinata, meraih tangannya lalu menciumnya bak pangeran berkuda putih. "Puteri, maukah kamu menjadi isteriku?"

Hinata merona merah sebelum mengangguk malu-malu. "I-iya, Kak Itachi."

"Panggil Itachi saja."

Hinata kembali mengangguk kecil.

Neji, Sasuke dan Naruto hanya bisa berdiri kaku di tempat sebelum menyadari kalau Hinata sudah lenyap, di bawa kabur Itachi.

"Sialan kau, Baka-Aniki!" teriak Sasuke marah.

Mikoto malah tertawa kecil lalu menoleh pada Hotaru. "Puterimu itu berbakat jadi Playgirl, ya?"

Hotaru hanya terdiam dengan wajah merona merah.

.

.

.

Mengingat hal itu malah membuat Hinata makin merona merah. Kini pangeran berkuda hitamnya (menurut Hinata) benar-benar datang untuk melamarnya.

Sasuke menepuk keningnya begitu menyadari kebodohannya. "Ahh, tunggu sebentar Hinata! Aku melupakan sesuatu!"

Hinata menatap bingung Sasuke yang kini merogoh sesuatu dalam saku blazernya. Setelah mendapatkannya, Sasuke segera membuka kotak tersebut lalu kembali menampilkan senyum tipisnya.

"Baiklah, akan ku ulangi lagi. Hyuuga Hinata, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Hinata terpaku melihat cincin perak bermata ruby tersebut. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

"Ayo, terima, Baasan!" bisik Ryota bersemangat.

"Bagus Baka-Otouto!" kini Itachi yang ikut mengeluarkan suaranya.

.

.

.

**Seminggu yang lalu...**

.

Hinata masih diam membeku saat mendengar celotehan Hanabi mengenai anaknya dengan Sasuke.

"Kenapa Neechan menikah tidak bilang-bilang padaku, sih?" tanya Hanabi setengah menggerutu.

Melihat Hinata yang terdiam tanpa ekspresi membuat Sasuke sedikit merasa bersalah. "Hei, adik ipar! Aku mau bicara sebentar denganmu!"

Hanabi terlihat berbinar-binar dan langsung mengikuti Sasuke ke dalam lorong di samping restoran.

"Ada apa kakak ipar?"

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. "Aku bukan suami Hinata."

"Aku tahu!"

Sasuke melirik Hanabi dengan kening berkerut. "Kau... tahu?"

Hanabi mengangguk cepat. "Iya, aku tahu, kok!"

"Kalau kau tahu, kenapa..."

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu!" potong Hanabi cepat. "Kau suka pada Neechan-ku, kan?"

Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Tidak apa, aku setuju, kok!" kata Hanabi dengan riang. "Hasil ramalan kalian juga bagus sekali!"

"Hasil ramalan?" tanya Sasuke sambil memandang aneh Hanabi. "Maksudmu ramalan yang tadi?"

"Iya, hasilnya itu bagus sekali! Aku dan Konohamaru saja hanya mendapat hasil yang biasa."

Sasuke terlihat bersemangat. "Jadi, aku masih memiliki harapan?"

Hanabi mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kenapa tidak?"

Sasuke terlihat mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat. "Kalau begitu aku akan melamarnya minggu depan!"

"Dengan apa?"

"Tentu saja dengan cincin, kan?"

"Kalau begitu pakai ruby merah, ya? Neechan sangat suka sama permata itu!" usul Hanabi.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan permata itu?"

"Permata itu sama dengan permata yang ada di cincin pernikahan mendiang Kaasan," jelas Hanabi sambil menerawang. "Tapi sayangnya cincin itu hilang entah kemana."

"Jangan khawatir! Aku akan ikuti saranmu, calon adik ipar."

Hanabi tersenyum lebar sebelum menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Berjuanglah, calon kakak ipar!"

.

.

.

"A-aku bersedi..."

"HORE!"

Hinata tersentak kaget sedangkan Sasuke hanya menggerutu tidak jelas. "Cih, dasar pengganggu sialan!"

"Asyik, Hinata Baa-san dan Sasuke Jii-san akan menikah!" seru Ryota dengan semangat. "Aku di undang, kan?"

"Bocah ingusan sepertimu tidak mungkin ku undang," cibir Sasuke.

"U-Uchiha-san!" sentak Hinata kesal.

"Panggil aku Sasuke, Hinata! Saat kecil kau juga memanggilku begitu, kan?"

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. "I-itukan dulu!"

Sasuke kembali mendecih kesal lalu menoleh pada Nadeshiko, Ryota dan Souta. "Kalian semua di undang. Jadi tenang saja, bocah ingusan."

"HORE!"

"A-aku kan belum bilang mau menikah denganmu!" gerutu Hinata dengan wajah memerah. "Kau seenaknya Sasuke!"

Sasuke menyeringai senang saat mendengar Hinata menyebut nama kecilnya. "Kau sudah menjawabnya tadi, kok!"

"T-tapi terpotong, kan?"

"Tetap saja itu jawaban."

Hinata kembali terdiam dengan wajah memerah. "Ughh, d-dasar!"

"Wah, wah, kalian juga harus mengundangku dan Yuugao, ya?" Itachi ikut membuka suara. "Bersama bayi kecil kami."

Mata Sasuke membelalak kaget. "Bayi?"

Itachi memasang wajah polos. "Lho, aku belum bilang, ya, kalau Yuugao sudah melahirkan kemarin? Aku datang kesini, kan, mau memberitahumu."

"Kau belum mengatakannya Baka-Aniki!" teriak Sasuke setengah jengkel. "Jadi, aku akan benar-benar punya keponakkan?"

"Yap!"

Souta menarik ujung blazer Sasuke dengan sedikit kesal. "Kalau kau menikah dengan Baasan-ku, aku juga akan jadi keponakkanmu, ingat?"

Sasuke memperlebar seringainya. "Tentu saja, bocah ingusan nomor dua."

Souta mendengus kesal.

"Jika aku menikah dengan puteri Hinata Baa-san dan Sasuke Jii-san, aku akan jadi menantu kalian, kan?"

"I-itu kalau kami bisa memiliki seorang puteri, Ryota," ucap Hinata, malu-malu.

"Cih, aku tidak mau punya menantu berambut pirang ngejreng!"

Ryota mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sasuke langsung memeluk pinggang Hinata dengan mesra. "Nah, bocah-bocah ingusan, bisakah kalian meninggalkanku bersama Baasan kalian? Ada pembicaraan pribadi di sini."

Ryota, Souta, dan Nadeshiko hanya bisa menggerutu sebelum meninggalkan ruang keluarga dengan wajah cemberut.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata.

"Ehem!"

Sasuke mendelik kesal pada Itachi yang masih berdiri sambil menggendong Yukari. "Aku masih di sini. Jadi, jangan berbuat mesum di hadapanku."

"Kenapa kau belum pergi juga, Baka-Aniki?"

"Yang kau suruh pergi hanya anak-anak itu, kan? Bukan aku?"

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Kau juga pergi, BAKA-ANIKI!"

Itachi hanya mengangkat bahu lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Baik, sampai dimana kita tadi?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya sambil merona merah.

"Oh, ya, aku ingat."

Dengan perlahan Sasuke mengangkat dagu Hinata dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata.

Klikk!

Souta menyeringai melihat foto Sasuke dan Hinata dalam ponselnya. Itachi sweatdrop di tempat.

"Kau sudah punya ponsel?" tanya Itachi sedikit meringis.

"Tentu saja! Tousan yang membelikannya untukku."

Itachi kembali merinding mengingat betapa seramnya Neji saat mencekoki anaknya dengan ilmu pengetahuan agar jenius. "Tousanmu itu menyeramkan."

"Aku tahu."

"Ssstt, diamlah! Nanti kita ketahuan!" kata Nadeshiko memperingatkan.

Itachi dan Souta mengangguk paham lalu kembali melihat Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Hehehe, misi berhasil, Tousan," gumam Ryota, nyaris seperti bisikan. Nadeshiko yang berada tepat di sebelah Ryota hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat.

.

.

.

.

.

**The End...**

.

**Adegan Khusus...**

.

**NejiXTenten**

.

"Uggh, Neji lama sekali!" gerutu Tenten sambil meletakkan majalahnya ke atas meja ruang tamu. "Mengambil semangka saja perlu waktu lama!"

"Aku pulang!"

Tenten berbinar bahagia dan langsung menghampiri Neji di pintu depan. "Mana semangkanya?"

Neji menyerahkan kantung plastik berisi semangka pada Tenten. "Ini."

Tenten menatap Neji, curiga. "Ini bukan dibeli di pasar, kan?"

"Tentu saja bukan!"

Tenten masih gencar menginterogasi Neji. "Betul ini dari kebun Kakek Orochi?"

Neji menggeram kesal. "Tidakkah penampilanku ini menjelaskan semuanya?"

Tenten terdiam seraya melirik penampilan Neji.

1. Baju compang-camping dengan bekas lipstik orange di mana-mana.

2. Rambut Neji terlihat kusut, lepek, dan rontok.

3. Bau, menjijikkan, kotor, dan bla, bla, bla...

Tenten meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pipi suaminya. "Aku percaya, kok! Ciri-cirimu benar-benar sudah pas!"

Neji mendengus kesal.

"Terima kasih, suamiku!"

Cup!

Tenten langsung pergi ke dapur sambil membawa kantung plastik berisi semangka, meninggalkan Neji yang diam terpaku di tempat dengan wajah memerah.

"Dasar, anak muda," gerutu Hiashi yang tidak sengaja melihat adegan Neji dan Tenten. "Ohh, kau lihat itu Hotaru? Aku cemburu!"

Yah, Hotaru yang berada di alam sana pasti tertawa geli melihat wajah Hiashi sekarang.

.

.

.

**SaiXIno**

.

"Sai, Ada yang ingin ku berikan padamu?"

Sai yang tengah berbaring di kasur segera duduk menyandar sambil mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa?"

Sambil menampilkan senyum manisnya, Ino segera mengulurkan sekotak kado berwarna kuning cerah ke hadapan Sai. "Happy Anniversary!"

Sai mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali. "Huh?"

"Hei, jangan-jangan kau tidak ingat, ya?" tanya Ino seraya memicingkan matanya. Sai hanya tersenyum lalu melangkah menuju lemari putih di sisi ranjang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sai? Cepat jawab pertanyaanku!"

Sai tidak menyahut dan lebih memilih mengobrak-abrik isi lemari sambil terus menampilkan senyumnya.

"SAI!"

"Ini."

"Ehhh?" Ino menatap benda yang barusan di sodorkan Sai. Benda persegi panjang yang tipis dan dibungkus kertas kado berwarna biru muda. "I-ini..."

"Happy Anniversary."

Ino masih sibuk mengamati kado dari Sai lalu kembali memandangi Sai dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Bukalah!"

Ino mengangguk lalu mulai membuka kado dari Sai. Kedua matanya terbelalak kaget sedangkan mulutnya terbuka, terkejut dengan hadiah yang Sai berikan untuknya.

"I-ini, cantik sekali!"

Sebuah lukisan bertemakan keluarga yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Terdiri dari seorang Ibu berambut pirang panjang, Ayah berkulit pucat, dan bayi mungil berambut pirang dengan mata onyx yang sama dengan sang Ayah. Benar-benar lukisan yang luar biasa.

"A-aku benar-benar suka, Sai!" seru Ino, masih mencoba menahan tangis. "Terima kasih."

Sai ikut tersenyum sambil membawa Ino ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Aku juga bahagia karena kau telah memberikanku puteri yang sangat cantik."

"Kau membuatku merasa bersalah, Sai!" gerutu Ino dengan air mata yang mulai menetes. "Seharusnya Yukari ada di sini bersama kita."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan makan malam sekeluarga di restoran Perancis?" usul Sai yang disambut anggukan antusias Ino.

"Iya, aku senang jika kita bisa makan malam bersama di tempat itu."

"Jadi, apa kita bisa kembali ke Konoha untuk menjemput Yukari sekarang?"

Ino kembali mengangguk sambil menatap kedua mata Sai lekat-lekat. "Sebelum itu, maukah kau membuka kado dariku itu?" tunjuk Ino pada kadonya yang berada di samping Sai.

"Baiklah, Tuan Puteri."

Ino mencubit kedua pipi Sai dengan gemas. Lalu mulai membisiki sesuatu, tepat di telinga Sai dengan mesra. "Happy Anniversary, my Husband."

Sai hanya tersenyum lalu ikut mengucapkan hal yang sama di telinga Ino.

.

.

.

**NarutoXSakura**

.

"Akhirnya sampai juga di hotel!" seru Naruto seraya merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur empuk berukuran king size yang terletak di sudut kanan kamar hotel. Sakura hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat kelakuan sang suami yang masih terus kekanak-kanakan.

"Sakura-chan, sampai kapan kita di sini?" tanya Naruto yang kini mulai berguling kesana kemari.

"Tergantung informasi dari Ino," jawab Sakura yang kini mulai menyalakan TV yang berada tepat di samping kiri ranjang hotel.

"Informasi?"

Drttt... drrttt... drrttt...

Sakura yang merasa ponselnya bergetar segera memberi isyarat pada Naruto untuk diam sebentar. "Halo, pig, ada apa?"

Kedua mata emerald Sakura langsung membelalak sebelum ikut tertawa lepas. Naruto yang mengamati ekspresi Sakura hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran.

"Iya, sampai jumpa, pig!"

Naruto segera mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk bersila begitu melihat Sakura mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Ino.

"Ada apa, sih, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura segera melangkah mendekati Naruto di atas ranjang lalu mulai tersenyum lebar. "Ayo, kembali ke Konoha!"

"Haah?" Naruto memasang tampang polos yang malah membuat Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya. "Pulang? Baru juga kita tiba di hotel, masa' langsung pulang?" gerutu Naruto seraya merebahkan dirinya kembali di atas kasur. "Ogah, ah!"

"Kau ini! Kita liburan di sini juga untuk mereka, kan?"

"Memangnya rencanamu dan Ino itu sudah berhasil?" tanya Naruto yang terlihat sedikit malas. "Pasti gagal, kan?"

"Tentu saja berhasil, dong!" sahut Sakura cepat. "Karena itu kita di suruh Ino untuk segera kembali ke sana, karena Sasuke itu sudah merencanakan pesta pernikahannya bulan depan."

"Heeh? Memangnya Hinata mau menerima si Teme?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya, kini posisinya sudah berubah menjadi kembali duduk bersila.

"Iya, dia menerimanya, lho!" seru Sakura dengan riang. "Ahh, jadi berdebar-debar! Kisah mereka itu sangat persis dengan serial dorama yang sering ku tonton, sih!"

Naruto hanya bisa mendengus kesal lalu kembali memasang pose cemberut. "Jadi, kita harus benar-benar pergi, nih?"

Sakura mengangguk cepat lalu kembali menuju kopernya yang berada di samping lemari. "Kita bisa pergi secepatnya. Kalau mau hari ini juga tidak masalah."

"Ughh, aku tidak mau."

Sakura tersentak kaget saat menyadari lengan kekar Naruto yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan mesra. "Ayolah, Sakura-chan. Kita habiskan waktu satu minggu lagi, ya?" rayu Naruto yang berhasil membuat Sakura bersemu merah.

"Baiklah, hanya satu minggu, kan?"

Naruto mengangguk semangat lalu mengecup bibir Sakura, sekilas. "Terima kasih, isteriku!"

Sakura menatap kaget ke arah Naruto yang kini kembali berbaring dengan nyaman. Pipinya masih sibuk bersemu merah sedangkan jantungnya mulai berdetak tidak karuan.

"Apa-apaan kau, Sakura! Masa' sudah tujuh tahun menikah masih merasa deg-degan sama suami sendiri?" gumam Sakura pelan.

"Ngg? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik ke arah Sakura.

Sakura hanya menggeleng kaku.

"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku tidur lagi, ya?"

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum kecil lalu ikut berbaring di samping Naruto. Dengan perlahan Sakura memeluk Naruto dari belakang, merasakan kehangatan punggung suaminya yang kini sudah terlelap.

"Dasar bodoh! Kepolosanmu itu yang justru membuat jantungku berdebar-debar tahu!"

Tidak lama kemudian Sakura ikut terlelap, masih sambil memeluk Naruto dengan hangat.

.

.

.

**ShikamaruXTemari**

.

"Ahh, s-sakit!" rintih Temari sambil meremas pundak Shikamaru perlahan.

"Ada apa, Temari?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menahan tubuh Temari yang terlihat sempoyongan.

"Ughh aku mual!"

Shikamaru menghela nafas berat. "Kalau begitu kita mampir sebentar di restoran itu, ya?"

Temari mengangguk lemah.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Shikamaru segera memapah Temari untuk masuk ke dalam restoran.

"Selamat datang di restoran kami, Tuan dan Nyonya!" sambut salah satu Waitress dengan ramah. "Untuk pasangan baru, kami punya paket menu spesial dan untuk Ibu hamil yang sedang ngidam..." si Waitress menoleh ke arah Temari dengan ramah. "Kami punya diskon khusus!"

"Maaf, kami ini sudah delapan tahun menikah," ucap Temari menjelaskan. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu. "Dan, terima kasih, saya memang sedang hamil."

Si Waitress mengangguk paham sambil kembali menampilkan senyum ramahnya. "Kalau begitu Tuan dan Nyonya mau pesan apa?"

"Aku pesan makanan dan minuman yang bisa membuat Isteriku ini tidak terlalu mual. Bisa, kan?"

Si Waitress kembali mengangguk. "Tentu saja, Tuan! Pesanannya akan saya bawakan lima belas menit lagi."

Shikamaru mengangguk lalu menoleh ke arah Temari. "Bagaimana? Apa perutmu masih sakit?"

Temari mengangguk. "Iya, aku juga masih mual."

"Kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu, katakan saja padaku."

"Iya."

Temari menatap Shikamaru yang kini tengah sibuk memandang sekeliling restoran dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Shikamaru, apa benar kita terlihat seperti pasangan yang baru menikah?" tanya Temari dengan sedikit malu.

"Itu karena wajahmu yang terlalu kelihatan awet muda. Aku jadi di kira om-om yang mengencani anak SMA," gerutu Shikamaru yang terlihat menatap tajam salah satu pengunjung yang mengerling nakal pada Temari. "Lihat para laki-laki ganjen itu! Mereka benar-benar menatapmu dengan pandangan lapar."

Temari hanya bisa menunduk malu sambil memukul pelan bahu Shikamaru. "A-apaan, sih! Kalau cemburu bilang saja, jangan pakai-pakai alasan."

Shikamaru mendengus kesal sambil merangkul Temari ke dalam pelukannya. "Iya, aku memang cemburu!"

Temari terlihat mencoba melepas rangkulan Shikamaru dengan wajah memerah. "Jangan di sini, Shika. Kalau dilihat pengunjung lain bagaimana?"

Shikamaru hanya bisa menggerutu sebelum mengecup bibir Temari sekilas.

"Itu supaya mereka tahu kalau kau itu Nara Temari, isteri dari Nara Shikamaru, mengerti?"

Temari menganggukan wajahnya yang sudah merona merah.

"Nah, kalau begitu bersandarlah di pundakku. Aku tahu kau sudah merasa lelah saat dalam perjalanan ke Konoha," ucap Shikamaru sambil mendekatkan bahunya pada Temari.

Melihat sikap Shikamaru yang khawatir padanya membuat Temari menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Shikamaru dengan senang hati.

"Terima kasih, Shika, kau sudah mau menjadikanku isterimu."

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum tipis sambil membelai rambut pirang Temari, perlahan.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena kau sudah mau menikah dengan pria pemalas sepertiku."

Temari hanya tertawa kecil sebelum ikut memeluk lengan kekar Shikamaru dengan mesra. "Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk memberitahu Nadeshiko soal calon adiknya nanti."

"Lupakan hal itu Temari, kau membuatku syok kembali," gerutu Shikamaru. "Ahh, aku harap calon bayi itu benar-benar laki-laki."

Temari mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Shikamaru. "Aku juga berharap begitu."

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali membelai rambut pirang Temari.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: **Hohoho... akhirnya tamat! Jadi ingin buat sekuel!*ditimpuk*

Fic lain masih menunggu untuk diupdate udah mau buat sekuel? Nggak jadi, deh! Nanti malah di geplak para Readers lagi... *nyengir gaje*

Yosh, Thank you pada semua yang sudah membaca dan mereview fic abal ini!*mengelap air mata*

Dan sampai ketemu di fic Nagi-chan selanjutnya, ya?*Nebarin kelopak bunga mawar*

Mind to Review?

.


End file.
